To Tell or Not to Tell
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: Caleb learns something he's supposed to tell Hanna. Will he or will he keep it from her? Read to find out. Multiple chapters to be updated regularly. Haleb Future Fic. Please please please read and review. : Summary stinks but story doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanna Rivers was on her way to her office when her assistant stopped her and told her she had cleared her schedule for the rest of the day. Confused, Hanna continued to her office.**

When she walked in she noticed someone standing in the middle of the room, looking out the window.

"Caleb!" Hanna shouted when she saw her husband. "I missed you so much!" He had been out of town on business for almost 2 weeks.

She ran into his arms and he squeezed her in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Han," he told the blonde. "But I wasn't even gone that long. I've been gone longer and you've never missed me this much," he commented, laughing.

"I know but I have to tell you something super duper important. I've been waiting since right after you left," she said, smiling.

"What is it? Don't tell me you bought another pair of Kristen Loucoton shoes. You have like 30."

"Okay, first of all, it's Christian Louboutin and I don't have 30!"

"My bad. 28."

He could tell by looking at her that she was annoyed.

"Fine. We'll just talk about shoes. I don't have to tell you," she told him, frowning.

"I'm sorry. Really. Now what is it?"

"Well I don't believe you but I'll tell you anyway. I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"What? You are? That's great!" he said as he hugged her again. The hug turned to a kiss, which turned to making out, which turned to the shedding of clothes.

Caleb unbuttoned Hanna's shirt while she ripped off his jacket and took off his T-shirt. He took off his jeans while Hanna slid out of her skirt. He unhooked her black lace bra and slid her matching panties down her slim, tan legs.

They laid down on the couch in and made love over and over again.

They were laying together when Hanna got up and started to put her clothes back on.

"Han-na. What are you doing?" Caleb complained.

"I have to get back to work. And you have to go home and unpack."

"Fine," he said, sighing, getting up and putting his own clothes back on. "Come home soon."

"I will. I promise," Hanna said, giving her husband a kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

LINE BREAK

Later, while Caleb was unpacking, he heard the doorbell ring.

He went downstairs to answer it and was shocked by who he saw.

Standing on the doorstep was Tom Marin, Hanna's father.

Hanna hadn't seen him in years. He hadn't even come to their wedding. He was too busy with his wife, Isabel and stepdaughter, Kate. Last Caleb had heard, Kate had married a wealthy businessman and they had two kids, who's lives Tom was very involved with, unlike Hanna and Caleb's.

Caleb was perfectly fine with that, and he was pretty sure Hanna was too. That's why it came as such a surprise to see him here, after all this time.

"Uh... hello Mr. Marin."

"Hello Caleb. And please, call me Tom. Is Hanna here?"

"No, she's at the office."

"Oh, well, can I talk to you then?"

"Sure, come in."

LINE BREAK

So what do you think Tom wants to talk about? Is Hanna in trouble and he comes back because of that like he used to? Or does he need her help? Or does he miss having her in his life? What do you think?

Please review with your thoughts and comments, and likes and dislikes. Review if you want me to continue. I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews. (But don't worry, I'll update even if I don't, it just might take a little longer)

:) So please please please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Update!

Caleb was sitting across from Tom in the pale yellow living room.

"I want to become a part of Hanna's life," Tom stated. "And yours, of course," he added quickly. I may not agree with her past or with everything she's done, but she's my daughter, no matter what."

"You've hurt Hanna time and time again, and I hate seeing my wife unhappy. After everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

"Yes, I understand that. That's what I want too."

"But she is happy. She doesn't need you on her life to be happy."

"I'm not saying she does. I'm saying I need her in my life to be happy."

Caleb rolled his eyes at this.

"You've never needed her before! Isabel and Kate and her perfect family have always been enough for you. After you and Ashley got divorced, you never gave Hanna a second thought!" Caleb exclaimed angrily.

"It may seem that way, but that is not true! I thought about Hanna every day."

"Yet you never came and visited her. It's not like you lived that far away. You spent all your time with your step daughter, instead of your real daughter."

"I did come and visit her. Often, actually," Tom said calmly.

"Yeah, when she was in trouble! That's when she needed you least; she didn't even want you there then. You should have been there when she did need you. Like when her best friend died. Or when she got hit by a car. When she was being accused of murder. When she found out her best friend was a crazy stalker. When she was being accused of murder again. When she got stalked by A again. When the stranger she thought was her best friend trapped her in a burning building. When she had a miscarriage. You didn't even come to our wedding!"

"I know I have not been the best father. But I'm trying to change that. I'm want a relationship with my daughter."

"Are you sure that's all this is about?"

"Of course. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm just gonna point out that you've never reached out to us before. But now, Hanna's pretty famous, and my company is well-known and successful, and we're pretty wealthy. We have a beautiful mansion in the middle of LA. And a penthouse apartment in New York City. And a beach house in Miami. And a home in Rosewood. And you've decided that now, when we're the happiest we've ever been, you want a relationship with Hanna."

"Obviously, this has nothing to do with money. I regret not being there for Hanna. I am trying my best to fix it, though. I made a mistake in choosing Isabel and Kate over her. But I live Hanna and I want to be there for her now. We used to be so close. And I miss those times. I used to tell her stories. And tuck her into bed. And take her on family vacations. We used to do everything together. She was definitely a Daddy's Girl," Tom said, smiling at all the memories that had just come to mind.

Although Caleb thought the speech was sweet, he was worried it was just that, a speech that he had come up with and practiced and recited.

"I am Hanna's husband. And as her husband, it is my job to protect her. And no matter how sincere you seem, I'm worried that you'll hurt her. I could be wrong. You may prove me wrong. You might show us that you're the best father in the world. You might be a complete family man and we'll regret not having you in our lives for all these years. And if that's the case, I give you permission to say "I told you so." But right now, I don't trust you. I love Hanna more than anything in the world. And I can't deal with seeing her hurt again. She's been hurt way too many times. You need to talk to her. I can't make the decision for her; this is just my opinion."

"I understand where you're coming from. And I will talk to her. I have to get going. Will you tell her I stopped by? Ask her to call me?"

"I'll tell her. But honestly, I don't know if she wants to talk to you. I'll tell her but I can't promise you she'll call you. If she doesn't call you, it means she doesn't want to talk to you. And you never contact us again."

"Deal. And thank you. For listening. And for telling her I stopped by," he said, forcing a tight smile.

"You're welcome," he replies, returning the forced smile. "Goodbye."

"Yes."

As Caleb watched Tom walk out the front door, he started to think.

"I have to protect Hanna.

He'll hurt her.

She deserves better.

She has people that love and care about her.

She doesn't need him.

I love her and I have to keep her safe.

On the other hand:

She needs to know.

She deserves to know.

I can't make this decision.

It's not up to me.

I have to let her decide.

He's her father, I'm gonna be a father, I should sympathize.

He did try, I have to give him that.

I have to tell her."

LINE BREAK

So do you think he'll tell her? Let me know in the reviews. :)

So what do you think so far?

Do you think I should continue? Review and I will.

Note: I did use one event from the book series, even though this is mainly based off of the TV series.

Please review with thoughts, comments, suggestions, or even saying you read it.

If you make it to the end, please review with a Hi, :), Read, or Finished. I love reviews! It makes me feel like people actually like my story.

I mean, how hard is that?

LINE BREAK

Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter, even though it wasn't quite five. :(

JustTheLiarNextDoor- Here's your "more". :)

Prettylittlefan- Review telling me if you think I did better with details. :)

VampDiaries1912- I love your suggestion, please give more in the future :)


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to wait a little longer to put this up but after that super disappointing episode (no Haleb! :( Super sad) I thoughtyou guys deserved this. So here it is:

"Caleb?" Hanna called as she walked into the beautiful mansion. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" he called back to her.

Hanna walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Caleb. She was tired and stressed and she needed her husband to be there for her and comfort her.

"How was work?" Caleb asked her like he did every day, even though she always answered with the same thing.

"It was fine," she replied, sighing. But she didn't usually sigh.

"Han, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, much quicker than normally.

But Caleb knew his wife better than anyone and he could tell something was bothering her.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" he asked, looking her in the eye, more seriously this time.

"I'm gonna get fat," she said quietly, a sad, worried look on her beautiful face.

"Hanna, you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant!" he told her. But he understood why she was so worried about that. He knew she was thinking about what she had told him in the woods all those years ago.

"Well I'm gonna look fat. I'm gonna have a huge stomach and my thighs are gonna get big, and I'm gonna get stretch marks and-" Caleb cut her off.

"Hanna calm down!" he said, laughing.

"And I'm gonna be a big ugly cow and you're not gonna love me anymore!" she finished.

"Oh, Hanna," he said softly. "I don't care what you look like. You could be 1000 pounds and I'd still love you. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world. Hanna, it doesn't matter what you look like. I love you. More than anything in the world. No matter what you look like. I married you because you're the sweetest, kindest, bravest, strongest, most caring person I've ever met, it had nothing to do with how you look."

"So you didn't marry me because you thought I was pretty?"

"Well it certainly didn't stop me from marrying you," he answered, smirking. "But I don't want you to ever think I won't love you if you gain weight. I love you no matter what. I promise," he told her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime," he replied, laughing.

"I have to go get ready. I'm going over to Aria's this afternoon."

"Fine," he said, sighing, and reluctantly letting go of her.

As she started to walk up the stairs, she called to Caleb, "Oh yeah, you have to get ready too. I told Aria we'd babysit the kids so she and Ezra can go out," she told him quickly.

"Han-na," he called to her. "Do we have to?" he complained.

"Yes. We need the practice."

"You owe me!" he called to her as she continued up the stairs.

LINE BREAK

Hanna had taken off her skirt and blouse and was standing in the closet in just her bra and panties when Caleb walked into the room.

"Hanna, are you trying to torture me?" he asked miserably, after he'd seen her looking sexier than ever.

"How bout this? If you stop complaining, we can do it now. But it has to be quick. We only have a half hour."

"Deal," Caleb answered faster than Hanna thought was even possible.

Hanna turned back to her wardrobe to pick an outfit suitable for babysitting.

When she turned back around, Caleb was already laying on their luxurious king size bed.

Hanna felt bad making her poor, desperate husband wait any longer so she climbed onto the bed, straddled him, then leaned down to plant a long lingering kiss on his waiting lips.

"I love you," Hanna whispered seductively, as her husband stared lovingly at her.

"Hanna, stop making me wait!" he moaned, and he flipped her over so he was on top, in control.

LINE BREAK

"Come on. We have to get dressed. Let go of me," she said, even though they both knew that wasn't what she really wanted. "Ca-leb!"

As she started to get up, he pulled her back down to lay with him again.

"Caleb we have to get-" But then Caleb started tickling her, and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Stop... it... right... now!" she said, laughing hysterically.

"Only if you stay here with me." And he paused for a minute to give her a chance to answer.

"No," she told her husband, frowning.

"Fine," he said as he resumed tickling her. "You're making me do this."

"Fine... I'll... stay... with... you," she replied, breathing heavily.

"Good."

Then she surprised him by leaning down and kissing him. The kiss was long and passionate. He moved his arms from around her waist and placed them lightly on her back, giving her the opportunity to slip away.

"Aha!" she called triumphantly while her husband shot daggers at her.

"Oh, if looks could kill," she said to her irritated husband while she walked to the closet and got the clothes she ha picked out.

She then proceeded to get dressed right at the foot of the bed, where Caleb could see her perfectly.

"I hate you, Hanna Marin," he told her jokingly.

"That's Hanna Rivers to you, Mister. Now get dressed!" she yelled to him.

LINE BREAK

Caleb had finally gotten dressed and they were finally making their way downstairs when he put his arm up to stop her from going further.

"What now?" Hanna asked him, irritation evident in her voice.

"I... have to tell you something."

And Hanna could tell by his expression that it was pretty serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, her sweet, adorable, innocent face turned up towards his, her beautiful blue eyes staring intently into his brown eyes.

So he's gonna tell her! Right? Let me know what you think. And I know I've been drawing it out a long time, please don't be annoyed with that. I just think it's more interesting this way. But if you are annoyed, please don't stop reading, you'll find out what happens next chapter I promise.

So like I always say, please please please review. I really appreciate it. I work super hard on my stories, and I get so excited when you review, or favorite or add to your alert. :)

And, of course any tips and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

LINE BREAK

vampdiaries1912- I'm glad you like how it turned out :)

David Fishwick- Thank you. And here's more. :)

endersaddict- Thank you. And you'll find out soon ;)

Guest- Thank you. And here's the update. :)

ashley- Here you go :)

PrettyLittleFan- I tried my best and I really hope it's better. But please don't be afraid to tell me the truth.

If you still think I can do better, please encourage me to. :)

Ashley- Here's the update you requested :)

maggie- Thank you. And it'll be interesting how everything turns out. You'll see. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I've forgotten to say this in the last few chapters, but I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters mentioned. Or in the case of this chapter, The Notebook or Nightmare on Elm Street. :)

Note: This chapter is kind of fluffy, but that's what I'm sure you'll like about it.

LINE BREAK

"I... have to tell you something."

And Hanna could tell by his expression that it was pretty serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, her sweet, adorable, innocent face turned up towards his, her beautiful blue eyes staring intently into his brown eyes.

He knew he should tell her but she looked so happy. He couldn't ruin that. He wouldn't let this man hurt his wife.

"I made reservations at that Italian place for tomorrow."

"O-kay?" she said, giving him an odd look. Guess it wasn't as important as she thought.

"Then let's get going," he told her.

"Yes. Let's get going," she agreed.

LINE BREAK

They stood on the step and rang the doorbell. Aria answered right away.

"What took you guys so long?" she exclaimed. "You're an hour late!"

"I know. I'm sorry," she said to her friend. Then she whispered, " It's all Caleb's fault."

"I can hear you. And it is not all my fault. You're the one who decided to change right in front of me. Talk about tempting."

"Ew you guys. Sorry I asked," Aria said, rolling her eyes at the happy couple. "Come on in. We have to get going."

As they walked into the house, Aria called, "Ezra! Come on. We're gonna be late!"

"Just a second, sweetheart," he said sarcastically.

"No. Now!"

As Ezra walked casually down the stairs, Aria yelled, "Hurry up!"

"Aria, babe, why are you so impatient today?" Ezra asked the brunette.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," she replied. "But come on, we have to go."

"Nick! Sydney! Come say hi to Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb!"

Five year old Nick walked from the playroom, followed closely by three year old Sydney.

"Uncle Caleb!" Nick called when he saw him. He ran and gave him a big hug.

Then Sydney ran to give Hanna a hug. Hanna picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, we're gonna get going," Aria told her friends. "Call us if you need anything."

"Bye Nick. Bye Sydney."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

LINE BREAK

The kids were finally in bed. It had been a very long night.

"Ca-leb. My feet are killing me."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear 6 inch heels," he told her matter-of-factly.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Then what am I supposed to wear?"

"Uh... I don't know, sneakers?" he said, in a "Duh" kind of way.

Hanna's eyes were wider than Caleb had ever seen them and her mouth formed a big O.

Caleb couldn't help but burst out laughing at his wife's horrified expression.

"Sneakers?" she asked, in the way that most people say, "Serial killer?"

Caleb couldn't stop laughing.

"Fine then. If you refuse to wear sneakers, I guess your feet will have to hurt."

"Unless..."

"Unless what, sweetheart?" he said, forcing a smile because he knew what was coming.

"Unless you rub them for me," she suggested, smiling widely.

"You'll have to convince me."

So she did. She climbed on top of him on the couch and kissed him. When they separated, he started to kiss her neck, which eventually changed to sucking on her pulse point.

"Caleb," Hanna moaned. "You have to stop. What if the kids wake up?"

"I don't care," he breathed against her neck. Then he returned to kissing her neck and cheek and forehead and finally her lips. The kiss was long and urgent and full of want and need, until Hanna remembered where they were, and pulled away.

"Hanna!" Caleb complained. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because we are supposed to be babysitting. And you are supposed to be giving me a foot rub," she told him, winking.

"How do you know you convinced me?"

"Oh I convinced you all right," she told him, giving him one last peck before moving to the other end of the couch and stretching out her long legs so they were on Caleb's lap.

"Come on. My feet hurt. And I'm pregnant. I deserve this."

"Yeah yeah," he said, rolling his eyes but starting to rub her feet anyway.

"I love you," she told her husband sweetly.

"Yeah yeah," he repeated, making her laugh.

Hanna sat there frowning.

"Hanna, why are you upset? I am rubbing your feet while you sit there reading magazines. What could possibly be wrong?"

"You said, "Yeah yeah,'" she told him quietly.

"Han, what are you talking about?"

"When I said I love you! You were supposed to say you love me too."

"Ohhhh," he said, finally understanding what had upset her. "Well, in that case, I love you too , Hanna Marin. So so so much."

"We just had this conversation! My name is not Hanna Marin! It is Hanna Rivers! We have been married for more than 4 years and you still forget I changed my name?"

"Well it's not that I forgot. It's just that officially, your name is Hanna Marin-Rivers."

"Yeah but that's just because the company is Hanna Marin and I wanted people to know who I am. That's just for business. Hanna Rivers is for my personal life."

"Oh okay."

"You know that. I've told you that before."

"Yeah well have a bad memory."

"I've noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her, pretending to be offended.

"Oh nothing," she said, sighing.

"Have you had a long enough foot rub?"

"No. But I'll be nice and let you stop anyway," she told him, moving back to the other side of the couch to cuddle with her wonderful husband.

Hanna picked up the remote and was flipping channels when she found The Notebook. So she put down the remote and lay back down so her head was resting on Caleb's chest. He put one arm around her so it was resting on her stomach where the baby was and she put her hand over his. With the other hand, unknown to Hanna, he picked up the remote and changed the channel to Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Caleb!" Hanna squealed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Watching a movie with my wife," he said, trying to keep his face neutral.

"I wanna watch The Notebook," she whined.

"Hanna, you've seen that movie a hundred times!"

"So? That's because it's a great movie!"

"So is Nightmare on Elm Street."

"No it's not! It's scary!"

"Yeah. That's what makes it great."

Throughout the entire argument, Hanna had been facing forward, but finally she turned around to face Caleb.

"I don't like scary movies."

"Well I love watching them with you. You always hide behind me and climb onto my lap and make me wrap my arms around you to protect you from the big bad murderers."

"Okay, that is so not true," she told him, although she knew it was completely true.

"It is too."

"Whatever. Give the remote back. I want to watch The Notebook."

"Well I want to watch Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Caleb," she complained with those lost puppy dog eyes, tears pooling in her eyes.

And as guilty as it made him feel, he knew she was a great actor. She had used this to get what she wanted before.

He leaned over and kissed her, making her think she had won.

"I'm sorry, Han, but if you want this remote, you'll have to come get it."

Hanna was up for the challenge; they'd played this game before.

So she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his long, dark hair. Then she leaned down and kissed him. She started to take his shirt off, then he finished the task. He flipped her over so she was lying down on the couch under him.

"Wait," Hanna breathed.

He knew how hard it was for either of them to stop once they had started, so he figured it must be important. He had completely forgotten about the remote.

He got off his wife so she could sit up. Then she grabbed the remote and changed the channel back to The Notebook.

"Ha!" she yelled to him.

"I'll get you for this one," he told her."You just wait."

"Hey, I won fair and square. You told me I had to get it so I did."

"That was not fair and square."

"It's not my fault you're easily distracted."

"That's what I get for marrying someone so beautiful that can completely take advantage of me."

"Sweetie, don't act like you don't love it when I take advantage of you."

"Yeah yeah," he said for the third time that night. "Whatever."

"Sit behind me again. I want to lay on you."

"Oh yeah, I love it when people lay on me," he said sarcastically.

"You love it when I lay on you," she pointed out.

So he moved behind her again so she could sit between his legs and rest her head on his chest. The whole time she held the remote tightly.

He rested his hands on her stomach again and she tossed the remote to the other end of the couch so she could put her hands on top of his. Then she leaned back and turned her head slightly so he could kiss her.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, Hanna Rivers." He made sure to get her name right this time.

A little while later, Hanna asked Caleb, "See, don't you just love The Notebook?"

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically.

"Oh honey, next time we'll watch Nightmare on Elm Street," she promised him, squeezing his hand.

"No we won't. You say that now but next time, you'll be wanting to watch Titanic and we'll have this fight all over again."

"Well how about we just agree to watch Titanic next time, and skip the fight," she suggested.

"Whatever Han. You always get your way anyway," he said, laughing. "I don't even know why I bother."

She laid back down and asked Caleb to go make popcorn.

"Please?!"

She tried to sit up but his arms were still wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Ow, you're hurting me," she complained.

So he let go of her right away. He was always afraid of hurting his delicate wife.

She sat up and said, "Gotcha! Now go make some popcorn... please."

So he reluctantly got up and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

When he got back to the living room, Sydney was sitting on Hanna's lap.

She's supposed to be in bed, he thought. I want to hold Hanna. I don't want her to hold Sydney.

"She had a nightmare," Hanna explained when she saw Caleb.

"Yeah now I'm having one."

"You're overreacting," Hanna told him, rolling her eyes. "She'll be back to bed in no time."

She wasn't. An hour later, she was still there. But luckily, she was starting to doze off.

As soon as they were sure she was sound asleep, Caleb volunteered to bring her back to her room.

When he got back, Hanna was sleeping, too.

He tried to sit down without waking her up but he failed.

She opened her eyes sleepily and once he sat down, she laid back down and fell asleep once again.

Only minutes later, Caleb was asleep too. Babysitting is hard work!

LINE BREAK

When Aria and Ezra returned home around1:00, they laughed at the sight of their best friends asleep on the couch.

Hanna was sitting between Caleb's legs, laying on his chest. And Caleb had his arms wrapped protectively around her midsection.

Aria walked over and gently shook Caleb to wake him up.

"It's fine if you stay here. I just thought I should tell you we're home."

"No thanks. It's fine. We'll just go home."

He shook Hanna and said, " Han, wake up." and she was awake in no time.

Wow, that girl's not a very heavy sleeper. That's why he felt awful for waking her up.

"Han, Aria and Ezra are back. We can go home now."

"Okay," she said sleepily, her eyes open only halfway.

"Thank you guys," Aria whispered. "We'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

LINE BREAK

So he didn't tell her! Are you surprised? I'm guessing you're probably not. I think I made it more obvious than I was trying to. But oh well.

Hope you liked it.

Please read and review. I really appreciate it. :)

Tips and suggestions are welcome.

LINE BREAK

Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

PrettyLittleFan- Glad I did better with the details. I tried my best :)

cuteyfruity- Thank you. And I'm glad it's keeping you interested :)

YaleAceBella12-Here's more :)

tvfreak13- Thank you. And sorry about the slow start. I'm glad you like this chapter better though. :) Here's the update. And you'd think after telling Hanna he'd help her stop A Caleb would at least be in the episode. I don't think he's in the next episode either. :(

ashley- Is this soon enough? :)

pinkcrazyness- Yup, I will keep updating. :)

David Fishwick- More. And thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anyone from PLL. Nor do I own any of the cars mentioned. Or Rolex or Birkin or Hermes. Unfortunately :(

Note: I have VERY limited knowledge of cars so I don't know if the collection of cars I mentioned makes sense. Honestly, I don't even know if I spelled Lamborghini right :) So let me know in the reviews if my mentioning cars makes me look stupid :) LOL

LINE BREAK

**As Hanna and Caleb walked to the car, Caleb grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.**

As soon as they climbed into their Ferrari, Hanna turned to him and said, "We need a new car."

"Hanna, we don't need a new car. We have plenty of cars. We have this, the Rolls Royce, the Lamborghini, the Porsche, I have the Jag and you have the Mercedes."

"Do you notice anything about all those cars?" Hanna questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"They won't fit the baby," he answered slowly, realization dawning on him.

"Exactly. We need a new car."

"What kind of a car do you want? I really can't see you driving a minivan."

"A minivan?" she asked, shuddering at the thought. "I was thinking more along the lines of an SUV."

"I still can't see you driving an SUV."

"Well see it. Because we're getting one. I mean, if it's okay with you," she added quickly.

"Yeah that's fine. Wanna go look tomorrow? I can go in late."

"Yup," she said, closing her eyes and leaning against the comfy seat.

In only a matter of seconds, she was out cold and Caleb was forced to make the long drive all alone.

LINE BREAK

When they pulled into the long driveway and reached the mansion, Caleb looked over to see that Hanna was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her again so he decided to carry her up to bed.

Once he was upstairs, he took off her shoes and thought about changing her but figured it would wake her up, so he just left her to sleep in her clothes.

Once he was changed and settled in bed next to his beautiful wife, he turned off the light, and absentmindedly draped his arm around Hanna's stomach, almost as though he was protecting her and their baby.

LINE BREAK

Hanna woke up the next morning and saw that Caleb was still asleep. She smiled when she saw that his arm was on her stomach.

She noticed that she still had her clothes on so she took everything off and slipped on a light pink silk robe.

Then she went downstairs to make coffee.

LINE BREAK

When Caleb got downstairs, Hanna was poking around in the fridge so he decided to surprise her.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Then he kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point, which he knew she loved; she didn't even mind that it left a mark.

She let out a moan, then turned around to face him. He planted his lips on hers, and ran his hands through her long blonde hair. Then he caressed her back and slowly slid his hands further down her body so he was lightly cupping her butt. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. She let out another moan, granting his tongue access to her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until Hanna pulled away.

"You know what?" she whispered seductively.

"What?" he asked her, his voice urgent.

"I'm not wearing anything under this robe," she informed him, her voice low and sexy.

"Interesting," he whispered, smirking at her. He kissed her again and, without separating, he carried her to the living room. He yanked the robe off of her as she tugged at his T-shirt urgently. He took it off quickly, and slipped off the boxers he was wearing.

Then he guided her body to the couch and he laid down on top of her.

"I love you, Hanna," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, smiling up at him.

LINE BREAK

"Come on, let's go!" Hanna called upstairs to her husband, who was taking even longer than she did to get ready. "Hurry up!" She knew she shouldn't yell at him, but the hormones were making her cranky and irritable.

"I'm starving," he complained, walking down the stairs. "Let's stop for breakfast somewhere."

"Alright," she replied.

LINE BREAK

When Hanna's chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, food she usually loved, arrived in front of her, she got one whiff of it and felt nauseous.

"I don't feel well!" she told Caleb as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

Caleb, being the wonderful husband he is, followed her and waited outside. When she came out of the bathroom, he grabbed her hand and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah. But I'm not hungry anymore."

"Well do you want to leave?"

"No it's fine. I'm not gonna make you starve," she said, laughing.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, concerned.

"Caleb, I'm fine. It's just morning sickness."

"Okay," he agreed, but he still felt bad about staying and eating while she watched him.

LINE BREAK

"I like this one," Hanna said pointing to the shiny black Range Rover in front of them.

"You sure you want an SUV?" he asked her.

"Yes, for the millionth time, I'm positive!"

"Hanna I've only asked you once."

"Oh well, it feels like a million times."

Caleb gave her a strange look.

"So I guess we'll take it," Caleb told the man who had helped them.

LINE BREAK

"Thank you for the new car," she said to her husband. "I'm sure our daughter will love it."

"Daughter?" he asked her. "How do you know?"

"I don't. I just have a feeling it's a girl."

"Well I have a feeling you're wrong," he told her jokingly. "We're definitely having a boy."

"How about we make a bet? If I win, you let me get a Rolex. And a Birkin."

Caleb basically gave Hanna everything she wanted but he hadn't let her spend that much on a watch. And Hanna hadn't forgiven him for that yet.

"What the hell's a Birkin?"

"Oh Caleb," she said pityingly. "You have so much to learn. A Birkin is an Hermes handbag named after Jane Birkin. They are very exclusive and hard to get."

"And how much does this purse cost?"

"It's not a purse. It's a handbag."

"The difference is...?"

She ignored this and answered his first question.

"The price range is anywhere from around 9,000 to 150,000."

"150,000 dollars for a freakin bag?! No way!"

"How sure are you it's a boy?" she asked him tauntingly.

"Positive. So what do I get when I win?"

"I don't care. Obviously I'm gonna win, so it doesn't really matter."

"Okay. When I win, you have sex with me whenever I want for 3 months."

"1 month."

"2 months."

"Deal. But is that really worth it? I mean, I'm getting a Rolex and a Birkin. On the very improbable chance you were to win, all you'd get was sex."

"Trust me. It's worth it."

Hanna smiled at him and thought, How did I get the absolute sweetest husband in the entire world?

"Let's shake on it."

"Alright," she said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

LINE BREAK

So what do you think? Boy or girl?I already decided, but you have to suggest names for both genders, otherwise I'd give it away. :)

So baby name contest! Fun fun! And I will be giving the winner credit so please enter :)

LINE BREAK

Okay, so I really want to get to the climax of the story but I don't want to just say, "7 months later" like some people do.

So I've decided that I will have each chapter be one month, starting at 3 months.

So how should I do it? Should I do one big event per month? Should I make the chapter take place over a week? Should I do a bunch of small events each month? Any other ideas? PM me or review with your opinion :)

I don't want to drag the story out too long; I want to get to the good stuff.

So review, follow, favorite. I appreciate it :)

P.S. I'm sure you guys are getting sick of basically just the two of them, so I will be including others soon.

Spoiler: Next chapter they will tell everybody their big news. :)

LINE BREAK

YaleAceBella12- Here's your more :)

tvfreak13- Thank you. And I love fluffy too! And yes, I try to update often.

Also, Caleb is in the Canadian promo so I'm thinking he's in the next episode! Yes! And, I haven't seen Wren at all, so there's a pretty good possibility he won't be in the episode! Yay! :)

Ashley- Here you go :)

msalv- She'll find out. Don't worry :)

David Fishwick- Yup, she will find out. And here's your update :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story. :)

LINE BREAK

"There's your baby," the doctor told Hanna and Caleb as they looked at the image the sonogram produced.

"She's so beautiful!" Hanna said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hanna, that is definitely a boy," Caleb told her.

"No way. Mother's instinct. It's a girl."

The doctor smiled. She had heard this argument countless times.

"Here is a picture you can show your friends and family," she told them, handing Caleb a sonogram photo.

"Thank you," he said to her.

Then the doctor told Hanna, "Alright, honey, you can get dressed now."

"Thank you," Caleb and Hanna said to the doctor as she left.

Hanna got off the table and walked over to Caleb.

"I can't believe that's our baby!" she said to him softly. "It's so amazing!"

"I know. It is," he said, smiling at his overjoyed wife.

LINE BREAK

"The caterers will be here soon, Caleb. Come on!"

Caleb and Hanna were hosting a dinner for all their friends and family to announce their news. They couldn't wait!

"I'm coming," he called to her.

"The people just delivered the tables and set them up outside. The caterers will use the kitchen then serve everybody."

"Okey dokey," he said, pulling her in for a hug. "Are you ready?"

"No. What do you think everybody will say?"

"I'm not sure. But they can't say anything bad. We're mature, responsible adults. We can support a family. We've been married almost 5 years. We've waited long enough."

"I know. But I'm nervous."

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "Just wait."

LINE BREAK

"Hi Mom. Richard." Hanna said, smiling, as she answered the door. Ashley had just arrived with her husband, Richard Barnes, a wealthy doctor she had met at the bank.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" she asked her only child.

"I'm good," she said.

"You look great, Han."

"Thanks Mom. How are you, Richard?"

"I'm doing pretty well," he told her, smiling.

"That's good. Now you guys can come inside. Caleb's downstairs with some of his friends."

She led them inside and down the stairs to the finished game room of a basement.

"Han, they don't believe you met Drew Rossum," Caleb said to her.

"Yeah, I dressed him for an event one time," Hanna informed her husband's friends.

"Drew Rossum, as in, the football player, Drew Rossum?" asked Travis.

"No, Drew Rossum, as in the makeup artist," she said sarcastically. "Yes, the football player," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Dude, he's, like, the ultimate ladies' man!" said Luke excitedly.

Hanna exchanged glances with her mom and sighed. All of Caleb's friends were unmarried and very fond of one-night stands. Hanna hated that he hung out with these guys; she was afraid they would rub off on Caleb, make him want to be single; and he knew it.

"Hanna, nobody would ever be able to convince me to divorce you," he had told her, kissing her forehead.

Caleb walked over and put his arm around Hanna.

"I love you," he whispered to her. Then he walked over to Ashley and Rich.

"Hello Ashley. How you been Rich?" he greeted them, smiling.

"Caleb!" they both exclaimed. They both adored Caleb. Ashley was thrilled when they got married. She couldn't have asked for anyone better for her daughter. He loved her more than anything and would do anything for her and would never hurt her. He was exactly what she wanted for Hanna.

Then the doorbell rang. It had just reached 7:00, meaning everybody else would be arriving shortly.

Hanna walked upstairs to the door. She opened it and standing there was Spencer and Toby, an their kids, Alexis, Daniel, William, and Erin, Aria, Ezra, Sydney and Nick, and Emily and Samara and their adopted kids, Reagan, Carly, and Matthew.

"How are you?!" they asked when they saw Hanna.

"You look amazing," said Emily.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Where's Caleb?" asked Toby and Ezra. Apparently they weren't interested in girl bonding time.

"Downstairs," Hanna replied, rolling her eyes as they came in and headed for the basement.

"Aunt Hanna!" all the kids yelled, hugging her.

"Hey Han," Aria said as she walked in.

LINE BREAK

Everybody had arrived: Spencer, Toby, Lexi, Daniel, Billy, Erin, Aria, Ezra, Nick, Sydney, Emily, Samara, Reagan, Carly, Matt, Ashley, Rich, Rich's daughter, Blair, Caleb's mother, Claudia, stepfather, Zachary, and brothers, Clay and James, Hanna's grandmother, Regina, Caleb's friends, Travis, Luke, Ray, Jake, Justin, and Brody, Hanna's assistant, Audrey, and her husband, Charlie, some of Hanna's models, Chelsea, Olivia, Sarah, Ariana, and Danielle, and Hanna's friends, Tiffany, Grace, Andrea, Holly, and Rachel, making a grand total of 43 people.

Everybody was seated at tables outside when Caleb stood up and said,

"We have an announcement to make."

He looked down at Hanna, who stood up.

"We're having a baby!" she squealed excitedly.

Everybody started talking at once. Ashley, Claudia, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Samara, and Audrey came up to Hanna.

"Oh my gosh, Han!"

"Congratulations you guys!"

"We're so happy for you!"

"Yay!"

"You must be so excited!"

"Hanna!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Then Hanna started crying.

"Thank you all so much," she said tearfully.

"And yes, we are very excited," Caleb added.

"When are we going shopping?" Aria asked excitedly.

"As soon as we find out what were having."

"Wait, Han. I thought we decided we wanted to be surprised."

"Crap! I want to go shopping!" she whined to her husband.

"Well you can go shopping after the baby's born."

"Don't count on it," Spencer told her.

"Yeah, do you have any idea how busy you'll be?" Samara asked.

"Caleb! I want to go shopping!"

"That's what friends and family are for," he told her, looking pointedly at all of the woman surrounding them. "And owning a company that designs baby clothes," he pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess," she said, sighing.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said, kissing her, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

LINE BREAK

So there's chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Review, follow, favorite. :)

Still taking baby name suggestions!

And finally, I will soon be starting my, "One chapter=1 month" thing.

So how should I do it?

One event?

One week?

The whole month?

Let me know in the reviews :)

P.S. I invented Drew Rossum. As far as I know, there is no football player named Drew Rossum. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anything mentioned in this story.

Sorry it took me a relatively long time to update but field hockey practice just started and school's about to start so I'm super busy.

And, I don't know how many of you have read Hasty Hastings' We Fall Together (super amazing story) but I've written almost as many chapters and only have about 1/5 of the reviews :( so my goal is to get as many reviews (not in a competitive way, just to know my story doesn't suck). So help me out with that. Whoever reads, please review, c'mon it's really not that hard, just click on the Review button and leave a short message (super easy, right?). :)

Month 3: Week 12

"Caleb!" Hanna screeched.

"What?! What happened?!" he asked, panicked, running up the stairs to where she was standing in the middle of the bedroom with her shirt pulled up.

"Do you know what this is?" she yelled.

"It's your adorable little belly," he responded, kissing the top of her head.

"No, it's a stretch mark!" she said, pointing to a spot right above her waistband.

"I don't see it," he said, looking closely.

"It's right there! How can you not see it?! It's so obvious!"

"Hanna, I think you're freaking out over nothing. I don't see anything."

"Well then obviously you don't have eyes!" she told him, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Hanna, calm down," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to comfort her.

"I can't calm down. I have stretch marks and I've already gained 3 pounds."

"Hanna, don't worry about it. You are beautiful. It doesn't matter if you have stretch marks," he said, kissing her forehead.

She glared at him.

"But... you don't have stretch marks," he added quickly.

LINE BREAK

"Hey," Hanna said to her friends as she sat down at the table with them.

"Hey Han. How you been?" asked Spencer.

"Awful."

"Why?" asked Aria.

"You know what I found today?! A stretch mark. I have stretch marks!"

"Hanna, you're pregnant. Of course you're going to get stretch marks."

"Well I don't want stretch marks!" Hanna whined.

"Hanna, you still look great," Emily assured her.

"Yeah whatever. I'm starving. Let's order," she said, changing the subject.

"Alright," they all said.

LINE BREAK

When Caleb came home, he didn't expect Hanna to be there; he knew she was going out with her friends and she usually stayed out with them for hours, so he was surprised to find her curled up on the couch fast asleep.

He smiled at the sight of her, so peaceful and not worrying about stretch marks or gaining weight. He kissed her forehead, then spread a blanket over her.

LINE BREAK

Baby Name Contest: Submit new names or vote for suggested names. :)

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Review, follow, favorite please :)

I know this was a pretty boring chapter.

So what do you guys think? Would you rather I just do the whole "5 months later" so the story is actually interesting? Let me know in the reviews. Honestly, I would rather write in that time frame than now. I really don't have many ideas right now.

So let me know. :)

But please, don't stop reading just because this chapter was pointless. I promise it will get interesting very soon. :)

P.S. I know this chapter was really short but I can't write again until you tell me if I should skip ahead in time. So if you want me to update, you have to review with your opinion ;)

Buy really, it will be interesting soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry this took so long to update! But school started on Tuesday and field hockey started even before that. I have practice every single day after school and I have homework already and my town's fair is this weekend and I'm going to hang out with my friends and I'm helping at it so I've seriously had no free time.

Here's just a fluffy little chapter to hold you over. I'm pretty sure next chapter will be when the interesting stuff starts. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

LINE BREAK

2 Months Later:

Caleb walked into the Hanna Marin Offices and walked up to Hanna's receptionist.

"Hi Caleb," she said.

"Hey Casey," he replied. "Can you tell Hanna I'm here?"

"Sure thing," she said to him as she called Hanna. "She'll be right out."

"Alright," he said, taking a seat in the waiting area.

As Hanna walked out the door in a white one shoulder dress and hot pink 5 inch stilettos, her baby bump showing, Caleb couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was that she was his, and how much he loved her.

"Hi," she said to him happily.

"Hey sweetie," he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around his wonderful wife and kissing the top of her head.

"I just have this one interview left to do and then I'm all yours," she told him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you have to?" he groaned.

"Yes, but it'll be quick. I promise," she said, before leaving the comfort of his strong arms.

"Maeve Peterson?" Hanna questioned, trying to find the girl who was applying for a modeling job for her new line.

As a pretty blonde girl dressed in a beautiful black dress got up out of a chair, Caleb spoke.

"Maeve?" he asked incredulously.

"Caleb?" she replied, walking over to the spot where the happy couple was standing. "Caleb Rivers?"

"Wait... you two know each other?" Hanna asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, her parents were my foster parents for a while. They were probably the best ones I had. We had a lot of fun together," he said, smiling at the memories.

"Yeah. We did," Maeve said, smirking.

"Oh, okay," Hanna said, her mind filled with so many thoughts.

Did they date?

Did they sleep together?

Did he ever tell her he loved her?

Hanna had lost her virginity to Caleb, and although she knew he had lost it before her, she just assumed she would never meet the girl, and she had nothing to worry about.

But here she was, standing in front of a gorgeous blonde with big boobs and a tiny waist, that her husband may or may not have had sex with.

"Remember that party at Jake's house? You hooked up with...what was his name? Bob? Bill? Brian?"

"Honestly, I don't even remember," she said, laughing. "That was the first party I went to after Daniel and I broke up. I was so upset, so I got totally wasted. I don't remember anything about that night."

"Oh yeah, then your parents found out and that's when they kicked me out."

"Yeah. We missed you though," she said. "There was nobody to clean out our fridge," she stated, winking.

OK, thought Hanna. While he was living there, she had a boyfriend. Then he left right after they broke up. So they must not have ever slept together, or even dated, Hanna concluded, relieved. She liked Maeve a lot better now.

"So, are you two dating, or...?" Maeve asked.

"We're married, actually," Hanna said, smiling and showing off her gorgeous white gold 10 carat diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, well you guys make a beautiful couple," Maeve told them. Now Hanna really liked her.

"Thank you," they both said.

Then Hanna said, "We should probably be getting to the interview now."

"Alright," Maeve said. And Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear, "I think you should give her the job."

LINE BREAK

Caleb walked up the grand staircase and saw that Hanna was wearing a tiny white string bikini, her toned legs slim and tan, her round baby belly sticking out.

"Hey, when did you change? Why didn't you invite me?" he asked her.

In response Hanna rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"I'm going out to the pool," she told him.

"Han, it's like 10 o'clock."

"I know but I'm really hot."

"I could've told you that."

"Shut up," she said, laughing. "Are you coming or not?"

"I don't know, I have to work tomorrow but you are so tempting when you're wearing that."

"Well it's up to you, but I'm going now."

And she grabbed a towel and walked down the stairs, out the back door, and down the path to their huge pool, complete with a hot tub and a collection of chaise loungers surrounding it.

She climbed in, and leaned against the side of the pool, closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Caleb was standing in front of her, debating whether or not to come in.

"Come on," she begged him. "I want you to come in."

"I think I'll just stay here and watch you instead."

"Fine," she said, sighing.

Then she turned around and untied her bikini top. She removed it and threw it at Caleb. Then she swam to the other side of the pool.

"Han-na," he groaned. "I have to work tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. I'm not making you come in," she pointed out.

He jumped in, as close to her as he could. He splashed and got her soaked.

"Caleb! I'm gonna kill you."

"No you're not. You're gonna kiss me."

"Nope," she said, turning away from him.

He reached over and grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Then he kissed her wet neck, and his lips slowly made their way down her chest, pausing to linger on her breast. Then he brought his lips back up to her face and crashed them on top of hers. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

LINE BREAK

So what did you think? Just a cute fluffy little chapter.

I already have the next chapter written so it will be up as soon as I notice I have 10 new reviews.

Please review, follow, favorite. :)

Vote for baby names:

Names

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Warning: Spoilers from summer finale below! If you haven't seen it yet, stop reading.

I was so upset that Caleb got shot. I literally cried! I had already guessed that Caleb would get hurt and that Emily would kill Nate in self defense and that Nate was really Maya's stalker, not her cousin. Honestly. I really did guess all those things. But I was so completely and totally SHOCKED when I found out Toby was on the A team. Especially after what he and Spencer did. I did not see that one coming! How bout you? What had you already guessed? What surprised you? Likes and dislikes? PM me if you want to talk about PLL, especially the finale.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I didn't get 10 reviews :( but I am so excited to put this chapter up. I have been waiting so long. This is honestly the first chapter I wrote and I've used it as my inspiration for the beginning of the story. So here it is! :) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story. :)

LINE BREAK

3 Months Later:

"Han?" Caleb called as he walked in the front door.

But she didn't answer so he walked around the house in search of her.

He found her in the living room, sitting on the couch, facing away from him, staring at the black screen on the TV which he found really strange.

"Han?" She turned around when she heard him, and she didn't look happy. He figured something had happened at work, and he needed to comfort her.

He walked over to her. She stood up and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

She could see the hurt look cross his face; she had never pulled away from him like that before.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" he asked her cautiously, afraid of upsetting her.

"How could you not tell me?!" she asked him viciously, her eyes already glistening with tears.

Oh crap, Caleb thought. She found out. Somehow, she found out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly, even though he already knew the answer.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed.

"Hanna, please calm down. I can explain."

"Fine then. Explain! Explain why you lied to me, why you kept secrets from me!"

"Hanna, technically I didn't lie."

Hanna rolled her eyes at this.

"Technically. But seeing as I am your wife, I deserve to know when my dad comes and wants to see me. You can't keep that from me!"

"Hanna. I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" she asked incredulously. "You don't need to protect me!"

"Yes, actually I do! This isn't some fling, Hanna! We're married! You are pregnant with my child! It is my job to protect you and our baby!"

"Well if lying is how you protect me, then I don't want you protecting me. I can protect myself."

"Hanna I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"Of course I was going to tell you. But I was going to wait until after you had the baby. You're stressed and you're hormonal, and I knew you would react a lot differently now than you would after you had the baby."

"I don't believe you."

"That's ridiculous. Of course I was going to tell you."

"You should have. I deserved to know."

"Hanna. I was worried he was going to hurt you."

"Hurt me how?! He's my father not my ex-boyfriend!"

"Do you not notice how he was never interested before but now that we have money and houses and cars and you're successful and well-known he's standing on our doorstep ringing the doorbell like we've been close for years? How do you know he's not just gonna use you?"

"I don't know! But I'd like to believe that my dad wants to spend time with me. Why can't you believe that maybe my dad does care about me and wants to be a part of my life?! I doubt he's trying to take over your business, Caleb!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm not worried about me or my business. I'm worried about you!"

"Awwww. You're worried about me. How sweet," she said blandly.

"Why are you being like this, Hanna?"

"Like what?"

"Like a bi-" But he stopped halfway through the word. He didn't mean it; he was just angry and annoyed.

"Like a bitch? Just say it, Caleb! You think I'm a bitch. I get it!"

"No Han, I don't think you're a bitch! I just think you're overreacting."

"Well excuse me for being angry," she said, pushing past him to leave the room.

"Hanna, where are you going?" he asked her wearily.

"Rosewood."

"Hanna what are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I want to go home."

"You are home."

"I want to go home where my family is."

"I am your family!"

"No. Families don't keep secrets!"

Hanna continued out of the room, ran up the stairs, and locked herself in their bedroom.

She hastily packed enough clothes and shoes for a few weeks; she didn't know how soon she'd be back. She packed some necessary bathroom stuff and her prenatal vitamins. She decided that was enough.

She walked to the door and opened it to see Caleb standing there, an apologetic look on his face. She pushed past him and started walking toward the front door.

"Hanna, please don't leave!"

"I'm leaving. I need to get away for a while."

"Hanna, don't leave," he said desperately, his eyes pleading with her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"You can't fly in your third trimester," he pointed out as a last effort.

She laughed humorlessly.

"That's the best you can do?"

"How about, I love you and I can't live without you?"

"You're gonna have to cuz I'm leaving."

By then, they were at the door.

"I can't believe you," she told him, her voice poisonous. And she threw first her engagement ring then her wedding ring at him. And she walked out the door. He went after her but she turned around and said to him, "Do me a favor. Don't follow me, Rivers!"

So as much as he wanted to, he didn't; he knew she needed space. So instead, he stood there and watched her drive away in the Range Rover she had wanted so badly. It felt like just yesterday they were picking that out, joking around, and kissing, and making the bet on the gender of the baby.

Once she had been out of sight for about 5 minutes, he turned around and went back in the house.

He looked down and saw that he was holding her rings. That made his heart ache. Despite everything she had said, throwing the rings was what hurt him the most.

He didn't know what it was supposed to mean. Was she just angry and didn't have anything else to throw at him? Or was that supposed to show him she was giving up on their marriage just like that? He didn't know, but the thought broke his heart.

How could he have been so stupid? he thought. He knew he should have told her. But he didn't.

And now he regretted it.

But, he figured, she has to come back soon. She's gonna have the baby any time now. She's 8 months along. Obviously she's going to have the baby near her home, not all the way across the country. Right?

God, he hoped so!

LINE BREAK

So she found out, what did you think?

And I know the whole throwing the rings was a little bit over dramatic, but it's all part of the story. And c'mon, she's pregnant, so she's super hormonal. :)

And if you can tell me what movie "Do me a favor. Don't follow me, Rivers!" is inspired by, you'll get a shout out.

Baby Name Contest:

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter


	10. Chapter 10

Woah! I made it to Chapter 10! Milestone! Thanks to all of you who have loyally been reading my story. I love you all. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. :)

I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I wish I had more free time.

I don't love how this chapter came out but it's not awful either. :) It's kind of boring but I feel like it's necessary. Next chapter'll be more interesting I promise. :)

LINE BREAK

HANNA

Hanna rang the doorbell of her mother's house in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

Rich answered the door, and when he saw Hanna, he said, "Hanna, what a surprise. Does your mom know you're here?"

She shook her head, and it was then that he noticed her red, swollen, bloodshot eyes.

"Hanna, what's wrong?"

"Is my mom here? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Come in." And he walked in and called, "Ashley? Can you come down here?"

When Ashley walked down the stairs, the first thing she saw was her daughter, looking exhausted and miserable.

She immediately ran over and enveloped Hanna in a tight hug.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she whispered in her ear.

Hanna pulled away and said, "Can we talk? Alone?"

"Of course Han," she said, looking pointedly at her husband.

Noticing this, he said, "I have some errands to run," and hurried out the door.

"Hanna. What happened?" Ashley asked her daughter seriously.

"Can we sit down? My feet are killing me."

"Sure," she said, leading her into the living room.

Hanna sat down and said, "Dad came looking for me."

"Okay. What does that have to do with you being here, very pregnant but without your husband? And miserable and exhausted?"

"Dad came over a few months back and talked to Caleb."

Ashley gave her a blank look.

"Caleb never told me."

Understanding dawned on Ashley's face.

"Oh honey," she said quietly. "What happened?"

"Well apparently when he came over, they agreed that if I didn't call him, he'd stay out of our life for good. But then he came over when I was home yesterday. And he asked me why I never called him. Then when I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, he asked me if Caleb ever told me. When I told him no, he told me about everything they talked about.

"So when Caleb came home, I asked him about it. He told me he was trying to protect me. I told him he didn't need to protect me. He told me that he did need to protect me and the baby. I asked him if he was ever going to tell me. He said he was, after the baby was born."

By now she was crying again.

"And then he told me he thought he was going to hurt me and that he needed to protect me. And then- and then he told me that he bet Dad doesn't even care about me and he's just gonna use me! And then he called me a bitch-"

"He called you a bitch?" Ashley interrupted.

"Yes. Well- no. But I know he was thinking it!"

"Hanna I'm sure your husband doesn't think you're a bitch."

"Whatever. Then he told me I was being ridiculous because I wanted to come home and see you. And then he told me not to leave but the best reason he could come up with of why I shouldn't leave is because I can't fly in my third trimester! And then- and then- and then-"

She broke off; she couldn't finish, she was crying so hard.

"Hanna, what happened?"

"I-I-I threw my rings at him," she said shamefully.

"Oh Hanna, that is the worst thing you can do when a couple is fighting! What's he gonna think?"

"I don't know! And I know I shouldn't have done it but I was angry and upset and I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me by lying to me and that was the only thing I could think would hurt him badly enough!"

"Hanna, I can't believe you did that," Ashley said, reaching over to wrap her arms around her daughter.

"I know," Hanna said simply, tears rolling down her cheeks.

LINE BREAK

CALEB

He was numb. He just sat there, angry, angry at her for leaving but mainly angry at himself for not telling her when he had the chance. He knew she would be upset when she found out but he never thought she would actually leave. Especially when she was so close to her due date. He had to be there when she had the baby; he would never forgive himself if he missed it.

Caleb had no idea what to do. He only knew he needed to talk to someone.

So he got in his car and drove to Montecito to see his mom. He knew she would listen to him.

When he arrived, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. When his mom answered the door and saw him, she exclaimed, "Caleb! Is Hanna here too?"

Then she saw how miserable he looked and regretted what she had said.

"Caleb...what's wrong?"

"Hanna left."

"What?! Why?! What happened?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come on," she said, ushering him in the door and into the den.

When they were seated, she again asked, "Caleb, what happened?"

"Hanna left. She went to Rosewood."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I lied to her," he said regretfully.

"Can you start from the beginning?" she asked carefully.

"Tom came over a while back. And told me all this crap about loving Hanna and wanting to be a part of our life. He asked me to tell her that he came over. I knew not to trust him. So I didn't tell her. but she found out. And we got into this huge fight.

"I told her I was trying to protect her and she told me she didn't want or need me to protect her. I told her that I did. And then she asked me if I was going to tell her. And I told her that I was, after the baby was born, but she didn't believe me.

"Then, when I told her I was afraid he was going to hurt her, she took it to mean I didn't think he really loved her. But that's not what I was saying. I'm sure he does love her but I'm also pretty sure he has some other motive.

"And then she told me she was going to Rosewood. And I told her she shouldn't go. And then-"

He looked positively miserable and Claudia didn't know if she should push him to continue.

"She threw her rings at me," he told her regretfully.

"What? Oh Caleb!" she breathed. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"What do you think that means? Does she want a divorce?" he asked her miserably.

"Caleb, I highly doubt she wants a divorce. She's just hormonal. She doesn't mean any of it. Seriously Caleb, don't worry. She loves you."

"And I love her. More than anything in the world. And I never meant to hurt her. I was trying for just the opposite. I didn't think she'd find out before I told her. Believe me, if I knew she would find out, I would've just told her then. I do regret it."

"I'm sure you do Caleb. And I know you love her. Of course you do. I love her too. I love Hanna so much. She is the best daughter-in-law I could ask for. She's the sweetest thing in the world. And she makes you so happy."

"Yeah. She does," he said, smiling for the first time since he'd been there.

"You'll make it through. I know you will. You love each other too much to not make it," she said an leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I love you Caleb."

"I love you too Mom."

LINE BREAK

So what did you think?

Let me know in the reviews.

Review, follow, favorite.

And of course, vote for baby names!

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter

Thank you all for reviewing.

Guest: Julie- That is such a good idea! I usually think about things like that, but I never even considered it. The only thing is that I have worked so hard on this story and I really don't want to have them lose the baby. Sorry :) But how bout if I write an alternative ending kinda thing? (A oneshot or short story) Would any of you actually read that? Let me know in the reviews. :)

Thanks for reading :)

-Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)

XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO SO SO SO sorry it took so long to update! I have been so busy and I am so sorry! I have been trying so hard to get this chapter written! But I had no idea what to write here. So this is just a little filler chapter. But the next few chapters are good, I promise. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

HANNA

"Hanna?" Ashley called as she walked into her daughter's Rosewood home.

"In the living room," she replied unenthusiastically.

Ashley walked into the living room and saw Hanna sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a loose sweater. Hanna had gone to her house to gather some things she had left there the last time she visited. She regretted it though. All around the house were pictures of her and Caleb, happy and together.

Together.

She so wished she could say that now.

She missed him so much it hurt.

"Hi Han," she said excitedly, trying to cheer her daughter up. "Guess who's in town!"

"Well... since I know it's not Caleb, I honestly don't care."

"Hi Hanna," said a woman, walking into the room.

Hanna recognized the tall redhead immediately. It was her stepsister, Blair.

"Hi," Hanna said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, trying her hardest to smile.

"It's so good to see you. It's been so long!"

"I know. A lot's happened since then."

"So I've heard. Let's go out to lunch and we can talk about it."

"I don't know if I really-"

"Please?! Pretty please?!"

"Fine," she said, smiling.

"Yay!"

LINE BREAK

"So what exactly happened?" Blair asked Hanna after they had sat down.

So she told the story again.

"And you just left?" Blair asked incredulously when Hanna had finished.

"I know, I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve a husband as amazing as Caleb."

"No, Hanna, you're not a terrible person. You're just a tad bit over dramatic."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"You're gonna have to go back eventually, Han."

"I know. I want to right now but I can't just swallow my pride like that. I'll wait a little bit longer then tell him I'm over it. That works, right?"

"It works, but is that really the best plan you can come up with?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm just so stressed and tired. This baby could come any time now. And I haven't gotten any sleep in forever because this baby makes it impossible to sleep on my back, my side, or my stomach."

"It'll be over soon, Hanna. But you still won't get any sleep," he said, smirking.

"Shut up. I don't want to think about."

"I'm sorry but it's true. And you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should go see your dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, that's what this whole fight was about, you might as well make something of it."

"You're probably right."

CALEB

Caleb went into the office that day; he knew he couldn't mope around all day thinking about Hanna.

So he went to work that day hoping to take his mind off the fact that his wife had left him.

His plan didn't work out too well.

As soon as he walked in the door, his entire staff looked at him with cold expressions.

His assistant, Brooke, walked over to him, holding up what appeared to be People Magazine.

And on the front of the tabloid was a picture of Hanna at LAX getting on the plane to bring her to Rosewood, and a picture of Hanna and Caleb at a movie premiere with a split down the middle. The headline read:

HANNA MARIN AND CALEB RIVERS: HEADED FOR DIVORCE

Caleb ripped it out of Brooke's hand and flipped to the article.

While popular fashion designer Hanna Marin and her husband of almost 5 years Caleb Rivers may look happy, it's just an act.

People has reported that Rivers has been having an affair for months now.

A source confirms, "Hanna (Marin) was shocked when she found out. Completely blindsided. She's hurt and confused and doesn't know what to do next."

That was enough for Caleb. He threw the magazine in the trash can next to him.

"That's bull!" he told the entire office. But they obviously didn't believe him, seeing as they were still giving him dirty looks.

"I didn't cheat on Hanna!" he announced. But he didn't know if Brooke even believed him.

LINE BREAK

I know I already said this, but I am SO SO super duper sorry. Okay so I know that was a short chapter, but like I said before, I didn't really have any idea where I was going with it.

And you probably think it's weird that I just randomly brought Blair in, but I wanted to include her. :)

I have the next few chapters written and am planning to update Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But maybe if you ask really nicely, I can put them up a little bit sooner. ;)

So please review.

And a HUGE thank you to those of you who did review. Thanks you SO much! :) :)

And vote for baby names.

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Unfortunately. :(

CALEB

"Caleb?" said his assistant. "Ashley Marin on line one."

Crap! Caleb thought. He did not feel like talking to his mother-in-law right now. Knowing Ashley, she probably called to yell at him.

"Hello?" he answered wearily.

"Caleb?" Ashley asked.

"Uh huh."

"I need to talk to you."

"Can I call you back later? I can't talk right now."

"Yeah that's fine. Bye."

"Bye."

LINE BREAK

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hi Ashley, it's Caleb."

"Hanna told me what happened."

It was silent for a few seconds while Caleb thought about how he should respond.

"What did she tell you? That I lied to her and that I'm a terrible husband and she made a huge mistake marrying me?!"

"No, Caleb, calm down. She just tole me about Tom coming over and about the argument you had."

"I only did it because I love her! I was trying to pro-"

"Caleb, would you just shut up for a minute? I completely agree with you. I would have done the same thing."

"You know what- wait, what?!"

"I agree with what you did. I wouldn't have told her either. You have no reason to trust Tom."

"Oh."

"But I don't blame her for being upset about it either."

"No, I don't either but I think she was a little bit over dramatic leaving."

"Caleb, she's just hormonal. She didn't mean to hurt you."

"Can you just... Tell her that I love her and I miss her and I want her home with me."

"Of course Caleb."

"Thanks."

"And Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"She loves you too, you know. She really does."

LINE BREAK

HANNA

Hanna texted Spencer:

Hey Spence, can you come over? I need someone to talk to.

Yeah I'll be over in a few.

When the doorbell rang, Hanna waddled to the door to let Spencer in.

"Hey Han, you look so great."

"No I don't. I'm huge!"

"Hanna you are like half the size of what I was when I was pregnant."

"Sure," she said an immediately went quiet again.

"Han, what's wrong?"

"I miss Caleb! As much as I love my mom, I need Caleb here with me. It's supposed to be Caleb who's with me when my water breaks, it's supposed to be Caleb here rubbing my back an massaging my feet, it's supposed to be Caleb holding my hand when I get those stupid contractions!"

"I know Hanna. I'm sorry."

"But you don't know! You've never left your husband before, let alone left him while you're 8 months pregnant!"

"Hanna, it'll be fine."

"You don't know that! What if he's mad at me and what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?!"

"Yeah, like that would ever happen!"

"I'm serious about this, Spencer! Why are you joking?"

"Hanna, relax. You have nothing to worry about. You guys'll work it out."

"If you say so."

LINE BREAK

I know this is a really short chapter. I just wanted to include a Caleb/Ashley scene. But that's why I uploaded 2 chapters in one day! And I think you'll really like the next chapter. :)

So review, follow, favorite. :)

Baby Names:

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter


	13. Chapter 13

2 Updates in one day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

THE ANNIVERSARY: PART ONE

Hanna opened her eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. She had gone to sleep the night before very upset about something.

It only took her about 3 seconds to remember what it was.

Today was their anniversary.

They had gotten married exactly 5 years ago, but it felt like it was just yesterday.

She remembered the day perfectly.

FLASHBACK

HANNA

As Hanna stepped into the beautiful gown she had designed, all she could feel was joy and excitement.

It was a strapless white ball gown with a stunning Swarvoski crystal belt. The top was so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't care; all that mattered was that she looked amazing. The bottom was big and poofy and she felt like a princess.

She was just so excited to finally be marrying the love of her life, the man she had loved for so long, the one person she loved more than anything else, her best friend.

Ashley walked in and gasped when she saw Hanna.

"You look so beautiful, Hanna!"

"Thanks Mom."

Then she turned to her bridesmaids and said, "Can you give us a minute?"

So they walked out, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

Ashley placed the veil on top of Hanna's head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much Sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom," she replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry already, Han, you'll ruin your makeup," she told her daughter, also beginning to cry.

"I just... I don't know, it's stupid."

"Hanna, I know exactly how you feel. I got married too, you know. And it's not stupid."

"I just... I feel like my childhood is officially over now. I mean, it's really weird since I've been living on my own for a few years now anyway and I have a job and I know I'm already an adult. This just makes it feel so much realer."

"I know, honey. But I also know this is what you really do want."

"Yeah it is. I can't even imagine not marrying Caleb. He makes me so happy and I love him so much. But I'm gonna miss you, Mom."

"I know, sweetie. I'm gonna miss you too. I've been dreaming about this day since we found out we were having a little girl. But now that my little girl is all grown up I don't want to let you go."

"Mom, I'll always be your little girl. I just won't be so little. And just because I'm getting married doesn't mean you won't see me anymore."

"I know. But the idea of giving you away-" she breaks off, shaking her head.

"At least you're giving me away to Caleb. You love Caleb."

"You're right, I do. He's the best husband I could ever want you to have. He loves you so much; he practically worships the ground you walk on." They both laughed. "But I don't want to give you away to anyone," she said sadly.

Just then the wedding planner walked in, followed by Hanna's bridesmaids, wearing long, strapless hot pink dresses, and her matron of honor, Aria, wearing a dress identical to the other girls, except light pink in color. Hanna had given Aria the honor because she had always been closer to the petite brunette than she was to Spencer or Emily.

"It's time," she said.

Ashley smiled at Hanna, who grinned back.

"I'm ready," she said confidently.

First Samara walked out, arm in arm with Caleb's friend, Travis.

Then Emily and Luke.

Spencer and Ezra.

And Aria, and Caleb's best man, Toby.

Then Sydney and Nick, the flower girl and ring bearer.

And finally, out walked Hanna, escorted by her mother.

CALEB

When Caleb saw Hanna, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

She took his breath away.

He loved Hanna with all his heart and was ecstatic to be marrying her after all this time.

Caleb didn't know how he was so lucky to be marrying someone as perfect as Hanna. Smart, kind, caring, funny, compassionate, beautiful, willing to do anything for anybody she cared about. He loved her more than anything.

He had never pictured himself as someone who would ever get married.

He had grown up all alone, without a family.

He didn't believe in love, he thought all marriages were destined to fail. No one could possibly be happy being with one person for the rest of their life. He would be so happy, free and single. All those married men would come to him and say, "Wow, you're lucky you didn't get married." And he'd reply, "I'm not lucky, I'm smart." He'd rather die alone and happy with the life he had lived than married and miserable, regretting how he had wasted his life. He wanted to be a bachelor forever.

Besides, getting married usually meant having kids. There was no way he was ever gonna have kids. He didn't have a father growing up, he couldn't be a father. It would be like building a house without blueprints. A stupid waste of time, ending in failure. Yeah, he'll have kids when hell freezes over.

That was until he met Hanna.

He was smitten with her the minute he met her. He had to get to know her.

And once he had gotten to know her, he knew he needed to make her his. He hadn't been looking for a relationship, yet he fell in love so easily and quickly.

While he originally tried to convince himself it was lust, not love, he eventually had to admit to himself that he truly loved Hanna.

All his views of life changed.

Love really did exist. And maybe marriage wasn't such a terrible idea after all. Hell, maybe kids weren't as awful as he had imagined either.

And when he saw Hanna, looking even more beautiful than she usually did, he understood completely why he had chosen to marry her and commit to spending the rest of his life with her.

It was because he loved her more than anything in the entire world and couldn't imagine a life without her. He wondered why he had ever considered not getting married.

Hanna and Ashley were halfway down the aisle now. He couldn't wait till Hanna was standing next to them, so he could hold her hands and tell her how much he loved her and make the biggest commitment of his life.

After what felt like hours, Ashley was finally releasing Hanna to him. He grinned widely at her and she grinned back.

The minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Caleb and Hanna in holy matrimony.

"Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and a woman which matured into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May Your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Caleb and Hanna in their marriage. Surround them and us with your love now and always. Amen.

"Caleb, do you take Hanna to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, accept her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said happily, looking at Hanna with pure love in his eyes.

"Hanna, do you take Caleb to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, accept him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, her eyes mirroring his.

Then Caleb began his vows.

"Hanna, I love you more than I ever thought possible. Before I met you, I didn't want to get married. But when I met you, I know you were the one for me. I forgot everything I had against marriage and commitment. All I thought about was you. You make me do happy. And I love you so much, Hanna."

"Caleb, repeat after me. I, Caleb-"

"I, Caleb."

"Take you, Hanna, to be my wife."

"Take you, Hanna, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part."

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part."

Then Hanna began her vows.

"Caleb, when I was a little girl, I never pictured marrying someone like you. It was total cliche: prom queen falls for bad boy. And I fell hard. Caleb, I fell in love with you so quickly, and I knew right away that you were my soul mate, and we would get married someday. Caleb, you're my Prince Charming. And I love you more than anything," she finished tearfully.

"Hanna repeat after me. I, Hanna-"

"I, Hanna."

"Take you, Caleb, to be my husband."

"Take you, Caleb, to be my husband."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part."

"To love and to cherish, til death do us part."

Then Toby handed Caleb the ring and Aria handed Hanna the other.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Caleb, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Hanna, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

And he slipped the beautiful wedding band on her ring finger.

"By the same token Hanna, you may place a ring on the finger of your husband."

"Caleb, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

And she put the thick gold band on his ring finger, squeezing his hand tight.

"You may kiss the bride."

Caleb leaned in towards Hanna and wrapped his arms around her back while she wrapped hers around his neck. Then he touched his lips to hers. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They kissed passionately for about 10 seconds until they remembered where they were. They separated and turned to face their friends and family.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

The crowd clapped as Hanna and Caleb began to make their way down the aisle.

END OF FLASHBACK

LINE BREAK

Yes, I'm splitting the anniversary into two parts. This chapter was basically a oneshot of their wedding while next chapter will be their POV's. And maybe, if you beg for it and keep your fingers crossed, there might be a little bit of Haleb interaction! ;)

So, as always, please review.

And of, course, vote for a baby name!

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everybody. I am really disappointed right now. You know how many reviews I got on the last chapter? One. I got one single individual review. (Thank you msalv) I mean, c'mon guys, I've done it plenty of times before and it's really not that hard. Just click on the little button and type something. Anything. One word even (But it would make me so happy if you guys write something longer, compliments, thoughts, likes and dislikes, ideas for other stories, constructive criticism, anything really). All of you that have reviewed any story, I know you're capable of it, so I hope you review my story. :)

**10** **Reviews** **or** **No** **Chapter** **15!**

I already have it written and it's

pretty good if I do say so myself.

This chapter is for you, msalv, my only reviewer. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

THE ANNIVERSARY: PART TWO

HANNA

Just thinking about the day made Hanna cry. They were so happy then. God, she was such an idiot! Why did she leave?!

All she wanted was for Caleb to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.

It's their fifth anniversary. They had made it through 5 years of ups and downs. It was such a big milestone. They were supposed to be together!

Hanna had been thinking about what they would do for months now. She knew Caleb would come up with some wonderful surprise for them. She just wondered what.

Now she'll never know how Caleb planned to spend their fifth anniversary.

LINE BREAK

"Mom?" Hanna asked when she walked in the house.

When Ashley walked out of the kitchen and saw her daughter's tear-stained face, she didn't know what was wrong.

"Hanna? What's up?"

Hanna began crying hysterically.

"Today...is...our...anniversary!" she cried.

"Oh, sweetie, you'll be fine."

"No...I...won't."

Ashley embraced her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhhh."

CALEB

Caleb couldn't go to work today. There was no way he'd be able to sit in meetings and focus on what was going on around him. The only thing he could think about was Hanna.

She was supposed to be with him right now. She was supposed to be in his arms, her lips pressed to his, listening to him tell her how beautiful and wonderful and amazing she is and how much he loves her.

He walked to his office and on his desk was a picture taken a few months back. Hanna was standing in front of Caleb, her hands on her baby bump, Caleb's hands resting on top of hers. They had big, sincere smiles on their faces; they were so happy.

Then he looked at his computer. The screensaver was a picture of Hanna and Caleb on the beach; it was taken last year on their trip to Hawaii.

He checked his email and saw that he had a confirmation email for his hotel reservation in Cabo.

Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Rivers

June 25 to July 2

Presidential Suite Room 2030

And next to the computer were their boarding passes.

Why did everything make him think of her?!

He needed her. He needed to see her. He needed to wrap his arms around her. He needed to kiss her.

He would just have to settle for talking to her.

So he picked up his phone and called her.

HANNA AND CALEB

As soon as Hanna heard her phone ringing, she looked to see who it was.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his name.

Should she answer? God, she wanted to.

What would he say? She didn't know.

What should she say? She didn't care, she just needed to talk to him, to hear that handsome voice of his, to hear anything he had to say.

So she answered.

"Hello?" she said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Hanna?" he asked, making sure it was really her. He didn't bother to mask his excitement.

"Yeah," she said casually.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Talk."

"Hanna, I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," she said softly.

"When are you coming home?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Hanna-"

"No, Caleb, I need to decide this on my own!"

"Hanna, I love you so much. I need you here."

"I- I have to go," she said, and quickly hung up.

HANNA

Why did she hang up?! It felt like the right thing then, but she felt so stupid now.

She needed to talk to someone. Not her mother, not Blair, not Aria or Spencer or Emily or Samara, obviously not Caleb...

LINE BREAK

First of all, sorry about the cliffhanger. And although you can probably guess who he calls, you won't officially find out for a couple more chapters. (I know, I'm sorry) But keep reading to find out.

So I know the Haleb interaction probably wasn't everything you hoped it would be but I promise you will absolutely love me for a chapter that is coming up very soon.

And I hope I didn't sound too harsh earlier but it just really disappoints me when I don't get many reviews. It makes me wonder if maybe people aren't interested in my story anymore? Plus, reviews give me motivation to write. You know what I mean? Hope you understand :D So if you're still interested, please review and let me know. :) :)

And, sorry about always having such long author's notes. I feel like everybody else just says "Enjoy the story" or "Thanks for reading" and I'm sorry if I bore you all. :)

So review, follow, favorite, and vote.

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter

Thanks for reading.

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)

XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I didn't get my ten reviews. But I realized that I should be rewarding the people that did review instead of punishing my reviewers for other people not reviewing. (Get what I'm saying?) So even though I wish I had more reviewers, thank you thank you thank you to all of you have read and reviewed and followed and favorited my story. It means SO much to me! And I have decided not to require a certain number of reviews anymore. (But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review!)

Oh and I think you'll like this chapter! :)

On a completely different note, do you guys have any idea why it takes so long for guest reviews to show up? I have one review on Chapter 13 from the 19th and it just showed up today. Any ideas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters.

2 WEEKS LATER

HANNA

Hanna had spent the morning cleaning, cleaning everything: she washed the dishes, cleaned the refrigerator, swept and mopped, vacuumed, dusted, weeded the garden and cleaned the pool.

Around 11:00, she was sitting on the couch reading What to Expect When You're Expecting when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Then she was suddenly sitting in a small puddle of water.

Oh my god! she thought. Is this-is this my water breaking? No, no it can't be! But what else could it be?

"Mom?" she screeched loudly.

"What?" she asked wearily. She was so sick and tired of catering to Hanna's every need.

"I-I think my water broke!"

"What?"

"I think my water broke! What do I do?"

"You have to go to the hospital!"

"No-no I can't do it, Mom, I can't have a baby!"

"It'll happen whether or not you go to the hospital, Han!"

"No! I can't do it!"

"Hanna, get in the car!"

"I can't do it!"

"Hanna, please get in the car!"

"Call Spencer! She's done this before!" She was also the only one of her friends who still lived in Pennsylvania.

"Okay, but you have to go to the hospital!"

"Fine! Call Spencer!"

"Okay!"

SPENCER

Spencer was in her office when her secretary came in and told her that Ashley Marin was on Line 3.

"Hello?" Spencer asked, finding it odd that her best friend's mother was calling her.

"Hanna's in labor! Can you come to the hospital?"

"Oh my god! Yeah, I'll be right there!" Then she hung up.

"Kelsey?" she said to her assistant. "I have to go!"

"Oh-okay," she said, surprised. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Kels!" she called, already running out the door.

When she got outside, she texted Aria and Emily.

"Hanna's having the baby! Come to Rosewood! ASAP!"

Then she got into her car and drove to Rosewood Hospital.

HANNA

"Mom?" Hanna asked.

"What?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"Will you call Caleb for me?"

"Of course I'll call Caleb!"

CALEB

Caleb was in a meeting when his cell phone began ringing.

Crap! He had forgotten to turn it off.

He took it out of his pocket to silence it but noticed it was Ashley.

"Will you...excuse me? I have to take this," he said to the nervous newbie that was presenting.

He walked out of the meeting room and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Caleb?!" she said, panicked.

"Yup?"

"Hanna's in labor!"

"What?!" he asked, shocked.

"Han's in labor! You have to come to Rosewood quick!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!"

He ran outside and drove to the airport. On his way, he called his friend, who was a pilot, and asked him to meet him at the airport.

When he got to the airport, he met Brian and they boarded Caleb's private plane as quickly as possible.

LINE BREAK

HANNA

Hanna had just gotten situated in the hospital bed when a contraction began.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Hanna cried during the contraction.

"Breathe, Hanna, breathe!"

"I'm trying!"

When the contraction ended, and Hanna could breathe again, she said,

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Ashley replied.

"Where's Caleb?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"He's on his way, honey. He'll be here soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she promised, praying Caleb really was on his way.

Spencer returned with ice chips and sat in the chair next to Hanna's bed.

"Hey, how you doing, Han?" she asked her best friend.

"Oh, I'm doing just great. These contractions are a blast!" she said sarcastically.

"I know, Hanna, but just imagine how worth it it'll be."

"I know," she said, just as another contraction began.

CALEB

"Can't you fly this thing any faster?! I have to get to Rosewood. My wife is having a baby!"

"I know, man, but unfortunately, this thing doesn't go any faster. Sorry."

"I can't miss this!"

"Stop freaking out, you won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Don't worry, Caleb."

LINE BREAK

Note: I don't really know anything about labor because I've never had a baby. And I don't really know anything about private planes either. But hope my descriptions made sense?

So, the beginning of labor. Awesome, right? Hope you liked it.

Stay tuned. Next chapter will be another exciting one. :) :)

vampdiaries1912- They will be getting back together next chapter. I promise :)

Review, follow, favorite.

And get your final vote in. (Wow, that nine months went by so fast, huh? ;) LOL) I am expecting all of you to vote! Please!

Girl:

Charlotte

Scarlett

Brooklyn

Caitlyn

Caroline

Elizabeth

Hayley

Anna

Nicole

Alyssa

Casey

Beth

Dylan

Boy:

Colton

Levi

Ryan

Haden

Josh

Cameron

Matt

Cayden

Thomas

Carter

Thanks for reading :)

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)


	16. Chapter 16

I am SO incredibly sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I swear, I didn't do it just to make you wait. I promise! I have just been so busy. I have been writing this in any free time I've had for at least a week now! So enjoy!

Here's a long chapter to celebrate 100 reviews! Thank y'all SO SO much! I never ever imagined I would get this many reviews! It means so much to me! Huge thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! I love you all! :)

Please, please, please let me know if you think the wait was worth it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of it's characters.

The chapter you've all been waiting for!

CALEB

As soon as the plane landed, Caleb thanked Brian and ran off and through the airport as fast as his legs could move him.

He rented a car and drove to the hospital.

On his way, he blew a few red lights and stop signs and drove about 30 miles too fast. He was just praying he wouldn't be pulled over.

He pulled into the parking lot, parked in the closest space to the hospital he could find, and flew through the door and to the front desk.

There was a very long line at the desk.

He waited impatiently for about five minutes before he realized he could call Ashley to find out what room Hanna was in.

So he dialed her number and waited while the phone rang.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he muttered under his breath.

"Hello?" answered Ashley quickly. "Caleb?"

"I'm here. What room is she in?" he asked in one breath.

"Oh thank God! 437."

"Thanks, I'll be right there," he said, hanging up, already walking to Room 437.

HANNA

Hanna was in so much pain right now. It was the worst pain of her life. She had known it was going to be bad, but she'd never even imagined it could possibly be this bad.

She was hoping she would die. Anything would be better than this pain.

"Make it stop!" she screamed at her mother as she walked back into the room.

"I wish I could, Han, I really do," she said sincerely.

"When's this baby gonna come out?!" she yelled, just as the doctor walked in.

"You're only about four centimeters dilated," she said. "You still have a long way to go, hon."

At this, Hanna began to cry.

"I-I-ca-can't-d-do-th-this!" she sobbed.

"C'mon, Han, yes you can. You're just gonna have to be strong."

"I can't be any stronger!"

"Hanna, calm down."

"I can't calm down! Where the hell is my husband?!" she screamed, in pure agony.

CALEB

"Where the hell is my husband?!" he heard Hanna scream as he approached 437.

He opened the door as fast as he could and ran inside.

Hanna's eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up in pain. He walked over to her and said,

"I'm here, Hanny, I'm here! I love you so much! I'm so proud of you; I missed you so much! I love you, Hanna!"

Hanna's eyes snapped open when she heard her husband's voice.

"Caleb! I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed tearfully. And she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers. She was immediately 10 times more relaxed now that Caleb was here.

"Caleb, I love you. I'm so glad you're here. Don't ever let me leave again!"

"Believe me, Hanna, I won't. I don't ever want you out of my sight. I love you. And you couldn't honestly think I would miss this!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Well I did! You were mad at me, I thought you hated me, and I was never gonna see you again!" she bawled.

"What?!" he asked her, his astonishment obvious on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was afraid you weren't gonna come!"

"Oh, Hanna, I love you so much. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

He placed his thumb on her forehead, right on her hairline, and smoothed back a strand of her beautiful blonde hair. Then he rubbed her forehead and took a good look at her. She was wearing the remains of yesterday's makeup, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her belly was even more swollen than it was when she left, and she was sweating. But he didn't care. She was just so beautiful.

Suddenly, another began contraction and she cried out in pain. Caleb grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight.

Tears filled her eyes and Caleb felt terrible. If he could do this for her, he would. He hated that his wife had to go through this.

She was leaning forward in the bed so Caleb wrapped his arms around her from behind and grabbed her other hand. The. He kissed the top of her head, and rested his chin lightly on her hair.

"It hurts, Caleb!" she cried.

"I know, Han, I'm sorry! I wish I could make it better. I'm so sorry."

LINE BREAK

Finally, after hours of torture, Hanna was ready for an epidural.

When Hanna saw the needle, she immediately reached for Caleb's hand and looked at him with worried eyes, and that made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Han, don't worry, it'll make you feel better," he reassured her.

"I don't like needles," she whispered.

"I know, Han, don't think about it. Look at me."

When they inserted the needle into her back, Caleb saw Hanna wince and could tell she was in a lot of pain.

But a little while later, it was worth it. Hanna couldn't even feel the contractions; she was feeling so much better, she couldn't wait to deliver the baby.

About five hours later, during which time Hanna had been pain free and happy, happy she was about to have a baby, happy she and Caleb were together again, the doctor entered the room and said,

"Are you ready to start pushing?"

Hanna grinned and looked to Caleb, who's smile was mirroring her own.

She nodded enthusiastically and said, "Of course I am!"

LINE BREAK

"Push as hard as you can," the doctor said.

"I'm trying!" she exclaimed. "I can't push any harder!"

She squeezed Caleb and Ashley's hands and pushed once again.

"Give me one more push, Hanna, one big push," the doctor said.

Hanna pushed as hard as she could.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," the doctor counted, interrupted by the scream of a newborn.

The doctor, scooped the infant up and shouted, "It's a girl!" then handed her to the nurse next to him.

She carried the baby to Caleb and said, "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?"

Caleb nodded, he couldn't say anything. He took the scissors and looked at his baby daughter's tiny face as he cut the cord.

Then the nurse wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket and handed her to Hanna.

Hanna took one look at her daughter and began to cry. She didn't know how she could love this tiny person so, so much. She was overwhelmed by the love she felt for the little girl.

She looked up at Caleb and saw that his eyes were moist, too.

The nurse came over to Hanna and told her she needed to clean the baby, then Hanna could hold her for as long as she wanted.

So Hanna handed her the baby but immediately missed her as soon as she did. She was so excited when the nurse brought back her freshly-cleaned little baby girl.

She couldn't stop staring at her, her perfect little eyes and nose and mouth, her perfect tiny fingers and her perfect little toes. She was absolutely perfect, and Hanna loved her so much.

Then she looked up and saw Caleb standing next to her, looking over her shoulder, also mesmerized by the tiny human being.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning and taking the swaddled infant from his wife.

Just then, Aria, Spencer, and Emily entered the room and walked over to where Ashley was admiring her granddaughter and Caleb was holding her.

"She is so beautiful!" Aria breathed.

"She looks just like Hanna," Caleb commented, looking proudly at his wife.

Hanna blushed and looked at her best friends surrounding her mother and her husband and her beautiful, healthy daughter, and she couldn't have been happier.

LINE BREAK

"So what should we name her?" Caleb asked Hanna, who was sitting on the bed, once again holding their daughter.

"I don't know, what do you think? I haven't really thought about it much because I wanted to pick the name together and..." she trailed off.

"What do you think about Charlotte?" he asked her. "Charlotte Elizabeth."

"Charlotte," she repeated looking at her daughter and thinking about whether or not she looked like a Charlotte. "I like it," she told him, smiling and looking back to Caleb. "Charlotte Elizabeth Rivers," she said testing it out. "Charlotte it is."

LINE BREAK

A/N: Congratulations to vampdiaries1912! Your name won the contest with nine votes. Second place was Scarlet also submitted by vampdiaries1912. Third place for girls' was Elizabeth submitted by Guest Reviewer David with 5 votes. For boys', tied for first place with 7 votes each were Colton, also submitted by vampdiaries1912 and Carter, submitted by Prettylittlefan. (I really hope I got all the numbers right! :D)

I'm sorry to those of you who were hoping for a boy, but I had decided from the beginning I wanted it to be a girl. But the name was completely in your hands, and godparents will be too. Unless I get no votes, then I'll have to choose myself, so please vote!

Next chapter you have to look forward to godparents (I haven't decided yet, please vote!) and they will be talking about their argument. Don't worry. ;) I will be putting it up as soon as I can but tomorrow it's my cousins' First Communions, Mondat is a varsity game I have to go to, Tuesday-Friday I have games/practice, and Saturday-Monday I'm going to Lake George.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Review, follow, favorite and PM me.

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)

XOXO

P.S. I'm just curious as to how many people actually read my super long Aunthor's Notes, so if you're reading this, review with the key words, Field Hockey. I just want to know. :) LOL


	17. Chapter 17

1.) I know. I'm a terrible person for not updating earlier. Please don't hate me. (And sorry the chapter's so short. The next one will be longer and better and more interesting and up ASAP. I promise)

2.) Julie- Yes, I'm sorry I haven't brought it up again. But yes, of course I remember! I'm really excited about it. I'll probably do it after this story's over (or maybe I'll surprise you by doing it before. Keep your eyes open) But yes, I will still be doing it. Don't worry :)

3.) Go check out Infinite by Then Everything Changedd. Really great Haleb story. Read and review. :)

4. This is really important to me so please vote! Should Charlotte's nickname be Char or Charlie? Or would you rather just Charlotte? I really need to know what you guys think so I can write about her :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or

any of its characters.

LINE BREAK

Hanna was in her hospital room when Caleb came back from getting a bottle of soda.

"Where's Charlotte?" Caleb asked, shocked his wife let their daughter out of her sight.

"The doctor said I should let her sleep, so they brought her to the nursery," Hanna replied, frowning.

"Wow, I'm surprised they were able to take her from you," Caleb teased, so glad to be reunited with Hanna.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I just want to do whatever's best for my perfect little girl," she retorted, smiling.

"She is perfect. And so are you," he said, walking over to her and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I've missed you so much," Hanna told him. "I'm so sorry about everything." She began to cry.

"No, Han, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would. You have no idea how much it hurts me that I wasn't there to rub your back and feet and take you to your doctor's appointments. To be there with you when your water broke. To drive you to the hospital. To hold your hand when the contractions started."

As he spoke about everything he'd missed out on, Hanna felt terribly guilty. Because she knew it was her fault he'd missed it. Because she ran away from her problems.

"Caleb, I have to tell you something. But please, please don't say, 'I told you so,'" she said through her tears.

"Of course not, Han," he said sincerely.

"Can you shut the door?" she whispered.

So he walked over and shut the door, then pulled a chair over to the side of her bed. He sat down and she grabbed his hand.

"I called my dad," she said simply.

"And?" Caleb asked.

"He said he wanted to see me. So I had lunch with him one day. And then I saw him almost everyday for a couple of weeks. But then, he asked me if he could meet all of these big business people I know. At first I didn't realize he was just using me, but then he kept coming over and asking me if he could borrow all these different things. First the car and a bunch of other stuff and then he asked me if he could borrow money. And then I realized you were right. He doesn't care about me, he just cares about our money," she said, sobbing now.

"Hanna..." Caleb said, not knowing how to comfort his devastated wife. "Come here," he told her, patting his lap.

So she climbed off the bed and onto the chair to sit with him.

She buried her head in his chest and he rubbed small circles on her back and ran his hands through her hair.

"And then... and then, he wanted me to give Kate a job!" she exclaimed.

"Han, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, you told me not to trust him. I should've listened to you, you usually know what's best for me."

"Han, you never have to see him again if you don't want to," he told her reassuringly.

"I don't want to," she replied.

"Then he'll stay away. Don't worry."

"I won't. I trust you," she said, looking into his eyes, then planting her lips on his. "I love you so much, Caleb," she said when she finally pulled away.

"I love you more," he challenged.

"That's not possible," she informed him.

"Oh, I think it is," he said playfully.

"Whatever," she gave up. "Will you go get my mom and my grandma? She wants to meet Charlotte." She smiled thinking about her little munchkin.

"Sure. I'll be right back," and he began to walk towards the door.

"Caleb," Hanna called when he was at the door.

He turned and smiled at his wife. "Yes?"

"You owe me a Birkin and a Rolex," she smirked.

"That's fine by me," he told her, so grateful to be with her again, not caring how much money he spent. And he walked back over to kiss her.

"Really? I have to say, I didn't have much faith in you."

He pretended to look offended. "Hanna, you are worth more than all the money in the world. Is there anything else I can get my queen?"

"I thought I was a princess," she said, confused, thinking about his old nickname for her.

"You've been upgraded to queen status. Charlotte's Daddy's Little Princess now."

"Aww. Well, I'm honored," she said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Knew you would be," he said, grinning at her.

"I will go get the royal family now."

"Thanks, Sweetie!"

A few minutes later, Caleb returned with Ashley and Hanna's grandmother, Regina, and he was carrying a sleeping Charlotte.

"Hi, Princess," Hanna cooed when Caleb handed her the infant.

"Hanny, can I hold her?" Regina asked her granddaughter.

"Of course you can," Hanna said, and she handed over her daughter.

"Hanny, she is so beautiful."

"Thank you," Hanna said, beginning to cry again.

"Han, don't cry," Caleb pleaded.

"These are happy tears. I'm just so happy. I just...I love her so much and I love you so much, and I'm just so happy," Hanna bawled.

"Oh Hanna," Caleb sighed, wrapping his arms around Hanna and kissing her forehead.

A few minutes later, Claudia walked in the room and when she saw who else was there, said, "Sorry, is this a bad time? Should I come back later?"

"No, no, of course not, it's fine!" Ashley said. "We'll let you guys have some time alone. C'mon Regina."

So Regina handed Charlotte to Caleb and they left, leaving Claudia with her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

"Do you want to hold her, Mom?" Caleb asked her.

"Can I?" she asked softly.

Caleb handed her her granddaughter. And Claudia looked down on her little eyes and nose and mouth and fingers and toes, and it made her think about when Caleb was that little. And now, here he was, married and with his own family, ready to do a much better job than she had done with him.

"You guys... She is so adorable!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Thank you," Hanna and Caleb both said.

Claudia was so proud of Caleb. Even though she hadn't raised Caleb well, he had still become an amazing man; he had married a terrific woman; she fell in love with Hanna the moment she met her, she was kind and caring, smart, funny, and Claudia knew how much she loved Caleb; and now they had given her a beautiful granddaughter that she already loved to death.

A few hours later, it was just Hanna, Caleb and Charlotte in the room. The doctor has told Hanna she could leave that afternoon and they were so excited. But first came the hard part: choosing godparents.

"I didn't know this would be so hard!" Hanna complained. "how do I choose one without hurting the others?"

"I don't know, Han. Do you want me to pick for you?"

"Yes! That would be great!"

"I was kidding, Han."

"Oh. Well, I still think you should pick for me. That way, if anybody complains to me, I can blame it only you."

"Oh thanks. How selfless of you."

"This is hard for me!"

"I know, but we'll have more kids, right? Just tell the others that."

"So we are having more kids? I didn't even think you wanted one, now you want more?"

"Well I love Charlotte so much, I want lots more kids," he said, smiling at his daughter and looking to Hanna as if asking for permission with his eyes to take Charlotte from her.

She handed her to Caleb and he held her tightly in his arms, smoothing down her little bit of blonde hair. Suddenly, she awoke and Caleb looked down into the bright blue eyes that resembled his wife's so much.

Caleb leaned down and kissed his daughter's tiny, round cheek. Hanna stood up and leaned in to Caleb, resting her chin on his shoulder, also admiring their perfect little princess.

Then Hanna broke the comfortable silence. "Spencer and Toby."

"Huh?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Spencer and Toby should be the godparents. We've always been closest to them. It only seems right that we pick them."

"I agree."

LINE BREAK

Spencer looked down at the infant in her arms but suddenly looked up when she heard what Hanna said.

"Will you be Charlotte's godmother? And Toby, will you be her godfather?" she asked.

"Hanna!" Spencer gasped. "Of course we will!" she replied quickly, not even giving her husband a chance to say a word.

"Thank you. We'd be honored," Toby said, looking pointedly at Spencer.

Then he rested his arm lightly on her back.

"Remember when our kids were this little?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course I do!" Spencer exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

Hanna and Caleb exchanged glances and knew the other was thinking the same thing: "Awwww. They're too cute!"

LINE BREAK

1. So please let me know what you think of this chapter! I appreciate reviews more than you'll ever know. A response that takes you a minute to write keeps me happy for days :)

2. And also, I had very few votes for godparents, but from the few that I had, Spoby won.

3. So I'm watching Revenge right now (I don't know if any of you watch it. Second best show only after PLL!) but I'm hearing about Charlotte at the same time I'm writing about baby Charlotte. LOL

4. So you know the little Spoby moment I threw in at the end there? Let me know if you thought that was weird or if you liked it. I know that whenever I read a story, I always like to see a little bit of Haleb even if it's just the tiniest thing. So what do you think?

Review, follow, favorite! :)

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)


	18. Chapter 18

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry it took so long to update. This will (hopefully) never happen again!

"Trick or Treat!"

Here's your treat!

Happy Halloween, everybody :D

Have a great time trick-or-treating or at your parties or whatever you do on Halloween.

LINE BREAK

"Caleb, I want to stay with my mom for a little while. I have no idea how to be a mom and I really need her help," Hanna decided.

"You sure?" Caleb checked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright," he said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

Just then, Ashley walked in.

"I just talked to your doctor, and he said that you're free to go."

Hanna grinned and looked down at Charlotte.

"Are you ready to go home, sweetie?" she cooed.

"So, you're going to California then?" Ashley asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Well... we were wondering if we could stay with you for a couple of weeks. You can teach me how to be a mom," Hanna winked.

"Hanna! Of course you can stay with me! For as long as you need."

"Thanks, Ashley," Caleb smiled, grateful for his mother-in-law.

"Of course," she replied sincerely.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Hanna cried excitedly.

Caleb and Ashley both burst out laughing.

"Come on, Han," Caleb said, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

LINE BREAK

After they left the hospital, Hanna and Caleb drove to Ashley and Rich's house.

As soon as they walked in the door, they saw their friends and family standing by a big banner that said:

IT'S A GIRL!

Ashley, Rich, Blair, Regina, Claudia, Zachary, Clay and James, Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Samara and all of their kids.

"You guys!" Hanna cried, tears filling her eyes. She had been so emotional lately.

"Let us see her," everybody said as they crowded around her and the baby carrier she was holding.

When they got close to Hanna, Caleb ended up on the outside of the circle. His stepfather, Zachary walked over to him.

"Congratulations, Caleb," he grinned, clapping him on the back. "She's beautiful, at least from what I've seen of her."

"Thanks, Zach. And yeah, she looks just like Hanna," he said, smiling.

LINE BREAK

Hanna and Caleb were getting ready for their first night at home as parents.

Hanna was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and moisturizing and washing her face, while Caleb was in Hanna's old room, sitting on the bed, holding Charlotte.

"So Char, this is where Mommy grew up," he whispered, getting up and showing her around the room. He walked all over the room with her, until they were back at the bed. "And you wouldn't believe all the memories we made right here."

Hanna had walked into the room and heard this, and she punched his arm.

"Caleb!"

"Ow, Han, that really hurt!"

"Well maybe now you won't tell our newborn daughter about our sex life."

"Oh, Hanna, it's a joke. And it's not even like she understands what I'm saying!"

"Still," Hanna said, pouting and taking Char from Caleb's arms.

"Char, sweetie, are you ready to go to bed?"

And she put the infant into her bassinet and climbed into her own bed. Caleb crawled in next to her.

"I missed this," Hanna whispered, her head lying on his chest.

"Me too, Han, you have no idea," he said, squeezing her gently. "I love you. And I really am sorry."

"I love you too. And I know you are. I am too. Good night, Caleb."

"'Night, Han," he said, closing his eyes, happier than he'd been in months.

He had all he wanted: he was reunited with Hanna, she had forgiven him, and of course, they had a beautiful little girl they wouldn't trade for anything.

LINE BREAK

Midnight: "Wahhhh!" Charlotte screamed, waking Hanna and Caleb from their slumber.

Hanna jumped up and ran over to her daughter. She picked her up and started rocking her back and forth.

"Caleb, can you get her a bib please?"

"Uh huh," he answered groggily, getting up and walking to the dresser filled with the newborn's clothes.

He picked out a pink, "I LOVE MY DADDY" bib and handed it to Hanna. She put it on Charlotte and pulled down her tank top and got Char to latch onto her breast. Immediately, the baby stopped crying.

This happened again at 1:45, 3:30, 5:00, and 6:45 until Hanna and Caleb decided it was time to get up.

Hanna stayed in bed with Charlotte while Caleb went down to make them breakfast.

He came back upstairs about 20 minutes later with pancakes, bacon and toast.

"Thank you, sweetie, I'm starving!" Hanna said.

"Want me to take her?"

"Would you?"

She handed Char over to him and he kissed her tiny head, while Hanna began to eat her breakfast.

"I love you, Caleb."

"Love you too."

LINE BREAK

A/N: First of all, please don't hate me, but I'm thinking about ending this story soon. If I get an overwhelming amount of you who don't want me to, then I'll keep it going. So if you really want me to continue, make sure you tell everybody to review telling me not to end it. :)

You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I feel absolutely terrible it took me this long to update. I swear, I'm not just saying that, I really feel horrible. Life has just been so hectic! I was going to update the other day but we lost power and Internet so I couldn't. Sorry :(

And my town postponed trick-or-treating until Friday, because of Hurricane Sandy so that gave me extra time for this, so here is your Halloween treat. :)

And I'm sorry, I know it's short, I'm just running out of things to write about, so if you have any ideas, definitely let me know :)

So review telling me what you're dressing up as. :)

Review, follow, favorite :)

Thanks for reading!

I love you all

Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)

P.S. I'm working on my next story for when I'm done with this one. Here's the major storyline:

Hanna and Caleb dated until two years after they graduated college. Caleb's stepfather opened an office of his business in Philadelphia so he, Claudia, Clay and James moved to Rosewood to be closer to Caleb. Then Hanna decided to move to Los Angeles to further her fashion career. She tried to convince Caleb to come with her but her refused; he was happy in Rosewood. He had his family and friends and his new business, Rivers Communications. So they broke up and went their separate ways.

Now, five years later, Caleb is still living in Rosewood, very successful and wealthy from his company. What will happen when he and Hanna meet again?

Let me know if you're interested :)


	19. Chapter 19

FINALLY! :)

To those of you who don't usually read my author's notes, PLEASE read the one at the end of this chapter. It's really really really important to me! :) Please and thanks. :) XOXO

LINE BREAK

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters. The only characters In this story that I own are Rich and Charlotte. :) Enjoy!

"Flight 282 to Los Angeles is now boarding. Flight 282 to Los Angeles," a voice announced over the intercom.

"Well, that's us," Caleb said, standing up.

Hanna stood too and handed Charlotte to Caleb so she could hug her mom goodbye.

"Bye, Mom, I'll miss you," Hanna said, tears forming in her eyes. She always hated leaving her mom.

"I'll miss you too, honey." Then she looked to Caleb and he got the hint and handed over Charlotte.

"Grandma will miss you, Char," she cooed to the sleeping infant. "Make sure Mommy and Daddy bring you back to visit again soon."

Hanna looked at Caleb and could tell he too was trying to contain his laughter.

"Or you could come and visit us, Mum," Hanna pointed out.

She could see Ashley's eyes light up as she said, "Well, my birthday is coming up soon. Rich and I could always come and visit you guys for my birthday. I'll have to mention that to him."

"Flight 282 to Los Angeles, Flight 282 to Los Angeles."

"We have to go now, Mom," Hanna sighed, hating to leave, but excited to go home after all this time, too.

Ashley reluctantly handed Charlotte back to Hanna and then hugged Caleb too.

"Take good care of my girls," she muttered into his ear.

"I will, don't you worry," he replied looking proudly at his wife and daughter.

"I know you will," she said, so glad at that moment to have him as her son-in-law.

"Bye. Have a safe flight," Ashley said and they began to walk away.

Hanna turned around and lifted Char's tiny hand up to wave goodbye to her grandmother.

"We love you!" she called out as they were about to get on the plane.

"I love you too," she murmured quietly.

LINE BREAK

"You ready to go home?" Caleb asked Hanna once they were situated on the plane.

"Yeah I am," Hanna said smiling and kissing the top of Char's head. "I've missed California."

"I'm sure you have," he replied, reaching over to touch Charlotte's little fist, which she then curled around his finger.

"Do you want her?" Hanna asked, lifting her from her lap.

So Caleb reached over and grabbed Charlotte's little body, then placed her on his lap and he looked down fondly at her little facial features.

Hanna reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out a stack of magazines.

She opened up Vogue and flipped through it until she found the pages filled with the current trends and new "in" designers. She had been so stressed about her and Caleb's fight and then so busy with Charlotte that she hadn't been able to keep up with the current fashion, which was really unusual for her, seeing as she was a fashion designer.

LINE BREAK

Halfway through the flight, Hanna fell asleep, her head resting on Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb was bouncing Charlotte up and down on his lap, entertaining himself and keeping Char from crying.

LINE BREAK

Hanna woke up right before they landed.

"How long was I asleep?" she yawned.

"Well, we're almost on the ground if that answers your question," he laughed.

"Sorry I left you and Char all alone for the whole flight."

"That's okay. We had fun, didn't we Char?" Just then Char gurgled, almost as though she was answering Caleb's question. Hanna laughed and grabbed hold of Char's hand.

"Awww, you had fun, baby?" Hanna laughed.

Then Charlotte sneezed and Caleb burst out laughing.

"God bless you, baby!" Hanna cooed.

LINE BREAK

Hanna and Caleb were standing at the baggage claim, waiting for their luggage.

A young blonde woman walked toward them and stopped in front of Hanna.

"Are you Hanna Marin?" she asked shyly.

"I am," Hanna replied, smiling at the woman.

"My name's Bethany and I'm such a big fan of your work! Pretty much my entire closet is full of your clothes! I love them all so much!"

"Thank you," Hanna said. "I appreciate it. I love everybody who buys my designs so much. You have no idea."

"You're even prettier in person," Bethany breathed.

"Thank you so much," Hanna replied. "This is my husband, Caleb," she said turning to look at Caleb. "And my daughter, Charlotte," she said, motioning to the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Oh, she is so adorable!"

"Thanks. Do you wanna hold her?"

"I would love to." Bethany said excitedly.

Hanna handed her over to her new friend while Caleb went to retrieve their luggage.

When he walked back, Spencer was there, holding Charlotte.

"I missed my little goddaughter!" Spencer said to the sleeping infant.

Hanna rolled her eyes and Caleb walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too," she replied. "Come on now. We have to go. I want to get home."

He laughed and grabbed half of the luggage while Hanna took the other half. They followed Spencer out into the parking lot to where her silver SUV was parked. Caleb loaded the luggage into the back of the car while Hanna strapped Char into her carseat in the back seat.

When he was finished, he climbed into the front seat next to Spencer, and Hanna climbed in next to Charlotte.

Spencer pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive Caleb, Hanna, and Charlotte to their home.

LINE BREAK

1. Just a little FYI. I'm totally watching the iCarly finale right now like a loser and bawling my eyes out like an even bigger loser. This is SO sad! LOL. If any of you guys know what I'm talking about, I so wanted her to get off the plane! Did you?!

2. It may seem weird that Hanna just let this stranger hold her baby but we'll just say that Hanna's a really friendly person ;)

3. I can't even express how sorry I am for taking this long to update. I'm just experiencing a really bad case of writer's block which leads me to number 4.

4. THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I know I was talking about ending this and you all said no. So instead, would you guys be okay with me taking a BREAK with this story to start my other story. If you really are against this, I won't do it and keep working on this story. I just have to say that in my opinion it's so much easier to write the first chapters of a story; the later chapters are harder to write. So think about it like this, I can almost guarantee that in my other story, I will be updating more regularly because the chapters will be easier to write. So what do you guys think? Is that okay? But for me to do this, you all have to make it a point to read my new story which I'm pretty sure I'll be naming "The Past Comes Back to Haunt You." Do you like that or do you have a better name? Let me know in the reviews. P.S. If I do end up taking a break from this story, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna put up one more short chapter before I start my other story.

5. Plot line for my new story

Hanna and Caleb dated until two years after they graduated college. Caleb's stepfather opened an office of his business in Philadelphia so he, Claudia, Clay and James moved to Rosewood to be closer to Caleb. Then Hanna decided to move to Los Angeles to further her fashion career. She tried to convince Caleb to come with her but her refused; he was happy in Rosewood. He had his family and friends and his new business, Rivers Communications. So they broke up and went their separate ways.

Now, five years later, Caleb is still living in Rosewood, very successful and wealthy from his company. What will happen when he and Hanna meet again?

So as always, review, follow, favorite. :)

-Meghan

(CalebAndHannaForever)

XOXO


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters.

A couple days later, Caleb went in to the office again, leaving Hanna alone at home with Charlotte.

Caleb had been gone for a couple hours when he called Hanna.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Han. Are you doing anything? Cuz everybody here wants to meet Char. Can you come and visit?"

Hanna laughed. She'd known this would happen, she just didn't know when.

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Han, everybody'll be so excited."

"I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Han."

She hung up and started packing up Char's diaper bag.

CALEB

Caleb called down to the lobby of the building.

"Can you watch out for Hanna? Call me when she comes in."

"Sure, Mr. Rivers."

"Thank you." And he hung up.

HANNA

Bottles filled with formula, wash cloth, diapers, baby powder, baby wipes, changing cloth, two extra outfits, a blanket, extra socks, pacifiers, burp cloth, bib, hand sanitizer, a plastic bag for dirty clothes, coat and diaper cream. She knew she was packing way too much but she was completely paranoid and wanted to be confident she had everything she could possibly need for Char.

Then she grabbed Char from out of her swing and put her in her car seat. Then she grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and carried it all outside to the SUV.

She strapped the car seat in the middle set of seats and put her bags on the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

Finally, they were ready to go!

Hanna drove to the nearest Starbucks. She grabbed Char's car seat from the back seat and ran in and got herself a White Chocolate Peppermint Mocha.

Once she was back in the car, she was at Caleb's office in less than ten minutes.

She got everything (and everyone) out of the car and walked to the door.

"Hi Brad," she greeted the doorman.

"Hanna! Long time no see," the jolly, old, white haired man (no, not Santa Claus :D) said.

"And I take it this is little Charlotte?"

"Yup. This is her," she said, smiling down at the sleeping infant. _Her_ sleeping infant.

"Alright, I'll let you go then, I'm sure everybody else wants to meet her too."

"Alright, see you Brad," she smiled.

She walked through the lobby to the elevators.

She got on and pressed number 8.

CALEB

"Hanna's here! Everybody, get in position," he called to his employees.

He heard the women squeal and the men groan.

HANNA

As soon as Hanna walked in the door, she was surprised by shouts of,

"Surprise!"

She saw behind all the people a sign that read, "WELCOME

HOME, HANNA AND CHARLOTTE!"

"Awww," Hanna said as she saw Caleb standing right in the front of the crowd.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed when she realized what they'd done.

Just then, Caleb noticed everything she was carrying and rushed over to help her.

"Caleb, it's fine. I can carry it. Don't worry about it," she insisted.

But Caleb didn't buy it. He grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and she followed him as he brought it into his personal office. She put down her coffee cup and placed Charlotte's carseat on the floor. She squatted down to unbuckle her when Caleb said, "Ew, Han, what is this?"

She lifted Char up and looked at Caleb as he held her coffee cup.

"White chocolate peppermint mocha," she said matter-of-factly as she took it back from him and took a sip.

"Mmmmmm," she exaggerated. Caleb leaned down and kissed the top of her head then whispered in her ear, "It's really gross, Han."

"It is not!" she insisted, laughing as she playfully smacked his arm.

Then she gave Charlotte to him.

"Do you want to introduce her to everyone?"

"I would love to," he said as he walked out the door with Hanna next to him.

As they walked out of the office, the first person to approach them was Caleb's assistant, Brooke.

"Awww, Hanna, she is so adorable! She looks exactly like you."

"Good thing, too," she winked.

"Thanks, Han, I love you too," Caleb said sarcastically.

"Oh you know I'm kidding. I honestly wish she looked more like you. We'll just have to wait for the next kid, won't we, sweetie?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, laughing.

"No, thanks, Brooke," Hanna continued the earlier conversation. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Can I?" she asked shyly.

"Of course you can," Caleb said, handing her over.

So Brooke took Charlotte.

"I'm so glad you're back, Hanna. We missed you so much. And just so you know, I never believed that Caleb was having an affair. All those tabloids do is lie."

Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did. How else would you explain your not talking to me for a week?"

"That never happened! Okay, fine, maybe it did. But I never completely believed it. I just thought maybe..." she trailed off, knowing she really shouldn't continue.

"Whatever, Brooke."

"Well now I see what an amazing husband you are and I know you would never do that."

"Good. Now remember that," he said firmly.

"I will, don't you worry," she looked at Hanna and rolled her eyes. Hanna mouthed, "I know" and Brooke laughed.

Just then, Charlotte started crying and Brooke panicked and shoved her back at Hanna.

"What's wrong?" Hanna cooed to her crying daughter.

After only about 30 seconds, Charlotte had stopped crying.

"Aw, she knows her mommy," Caleb commented, squeezing Charlotte's hand gently.

Caleb wandered off to a crowd of guys at one of the computers.

"Man, I forgot how hot your wife is," Bryce commented. Of course, what guy would care about a baby when Hanna was around?

Caleb laughed.

If they had been working for anybody else, he wouldn't have been able to say that and not get fired.

But this was Caleb and they knew Caleb was cool. Hell, he'd let them take the day off from working just because his wife and daughter had come in.

They loved having him as a boss.

He looked over and saw that 95 percent of the women that worked for him were surrounding Hanna and Charlotte. He couldn't even tell through the mob of people who was holding Char.

LINE BREAK

So what'd you think? Let me know in the reviews :)

Go check out my oneshot The Kiss that Changed Everything...or Nothing at All, and my story The Past Comes Back to Haunt You. I'm gonna try to update that one soon too :)

The Kiss that Changed Everything...or Nothing At All only got one review.

Does that mean it sucked it, you weren't in a reviewing mood or you just didn't read it?

Please read and review it. It means a lot!

Thank you, Prettylittleserieslover :), my one review.

Plus I have a Christmas oneshot coming up that you all should be excited about. That's all I'm gonna say. You'll just have to read it to see what happens.

Should hopefully be up soon!

PS I'm continuing my Pretty Little Liars Countdown.

29 days I believe?

IMPORTANT: I feel like a really bad author for not remembering this but do any of you guys remember if Hanna has her rings back yet? I skimmed over the story earlier and didn't see anything about it but I was kind of in a hurry so...? PLEASE review if you know the answer. Thanks :)

HorseyGal923-Sorry about that. I had to take it down to change some things :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

CHARLOTTE: TWO MONTHS

"You know, you still owe me my Birkin and my Rolex," Hanna told Caleb one morning.

"Speaking of things I owe you..." And he ran upstairs, leaving Hanna downstairs, very confused.

He came back a few minutes later and opened his hand to show Hanna her engagement and wedding rings sitting in his palm.

"Will you put these back on?" he asked her.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe he hadn't asked her sooner.

She spread the fingers of her left hand so he could put them on for her.

He slipped them on her ring finger and she leaned in and hugged him.

"I love you so much," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. Can we just forget about what happened?" he asked her.

"Of course. That's exactly what I want," she said, kissing him.

When she pulled back, she said, "Now back to the Birkin and the Rolex..."

"I know, I know. I have no idea where to even get these things, though," he said, hoping she had an idea.

"One of my friends sells Rolexes and another one of my friends knows the people from Hermes. You don't have to do anything. Except agree to pay the bill," she said, smirking.

He sighed. "Alright," he gave in.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

Then Charlotte started crying.

"I'll go get her," Caleb offered.

"Alright." She smiled.

When she first met Caleb she couldn't imagine him holding a baby, let alone being a father. He'd shocked her by being an incredible dad though.

He came back down carrying Char and handed her to Hanna.

"My poor baby," she cooed. "What's wrong?"

"I think she's hungry," Caleb said.

"Will you go make a bottle?" she asked him sweetly.

"Sure."

While Caleb was in the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

Hanna got up and carried Charlotte over to the front door.

She opened it to find Jamie standing there.

"Jamie!" she said. "I'm so glad you could make it! I bet you want to meet Char."

He walked into the house and Hanna shut the door behind them.

"This house is amazing," he said, looking around in awe.

Hanna had forgotten he'd never been here before.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So this is my granddaughter," Jamie said, looking at Char.

"Yup. This is her."

"Han, who-" Caleb began as he walked into the foyer, but stopped when he saw who was standing with his wife and daughter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Jamie. Sure, they'd become slightly closer over the years, but he was still a bad father and he wasn't sure he wanted that kind of person around his daughter.

"Hanna invited me," Jamie said simply.

"Han, can I talk to you? Alone?" Caleb asked, pointing to the dining room.

"Um..." She knew he was probably about to yell at her.

"Hanna."

"Okay," she sighed.

They walked into the dining room, leaving Jamie alone.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked angrily.

She took the bottle from him and began to feed Char calmly.

"He wanted to meet Char."

"I don't want him near her."

"Caleb, he's her grandfather. Don't be ridiculous."

"Hanna, I don't trust him!"

"I understand you guys aren't close, but I know it sucks not having a relationship with your father. Just give him a chance, please."

"No."

"Caleb. Please. I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Fine. But I'm doing this for you. Not for him."

"I don't care who you're doing it for. All that matters is you're doing it," she smiled. "Come on. Jamie's waiting."

They walked back to the foyer where Jamie was still standing awkwardly.

"Let's go in the living room," Hanna suggested.

They all went to the living room where Hanna, still holding and feeding Charlotte, and Caleb sat down on the couch, and Jamie sat on the chair across from the couch.

Caleb saw Jamie looking around the living room, his gaze stopping on the huge photo from their wedding day, a gift from Claudia for their first anniversary.

"That was a great day, wasn't it?" Caleb asked, noticing what he was looking at. "Oh wait, you weren't there, so you wouldn't know."

"Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed, glaring at him.

"So how are you guys?" Jamie asked them, attempting to change the subject.

"We're great," Hanna said, looking down at Charlotte and smoothing her little bit of hair down. "Tired, but great."

"She's not sleeping through the night?" he asked them.

"Not yet, no," she sighed. "But Caleb's great with getting up with her. I wouldn't be able to do it without him."

She smiled at him and he returned a small smile.

She moved closer to him and he rested his hand gently at the top of her thigh.

"Can I hold her?" Jamie asked quietly.

Hanna's immediate instinct was to say yes but she knew she should make sure Caleb was okay with it first. So she looked over at him and he nodded slightly in agreement.

So Hanna got up and walked over to the chair. She placed Charlotte in his open arms and gave him the bottle so he could finish feeding her.

Then she sat back down with Caleb, who put his arm around her.

"She's beautiful," he told them, smiling down at his granddaughter.

"It's all Hanna," Caleb said, smiling proudly.

But Hanna just said, "Thank you."

"So how have you been?" Hanna asked him.

"Not too good," he said, looking at them. "I just lost my job, and then since I didn't have a job, I didn't have an income, and I couldn't pay my rent, so they kicked me out, and I've been staying in a hotel. But I don't know how much longer I can afford that. So I could be living on the street soon."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Hanna said quickly. "Oh my gosh, I have an idea!"

"What?" he asked her curiously.

"You can stay in our guest house! We don't use it anyway, it could use someone living there!"

Caleb just stared at Hanna, a shocked expression on his face.

Once he finally could speak again, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the next room over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, looking into her eyes for some sort of explanation as to why she would do this.

"I don't know!" she admitted. "It just slipped out. I'm sorry. But it's not like I can take the offer back now."

"I'll do it," he volunteered.

"Caleb... You can't do that. What's the worst that can happen with him living there? Just for a little while. Until he can get back on his feet."

"Hanna..." he trailed off. "I don't know..."

She just looked at him hopefully. And she just looked so adorable, he couldn't not give in to her.

"Okay. Fine. But just for a little while."

"Deal," she said, and walked back to the living room, Caleb right behind her.

They sat back down, and Caleb began talking first.

"You can stay in the guest house for a little while. Just until you're back on your feet."

"Thank you, guys, I really appreciate it. Caleb, you married a great girl. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met. Thank you so much."

LINE BREAK

So I know it's been FOREVER since I updated...I'm going to TRY to be better at updating after I get back from my trip. :) (Just remember, more reviews=more updates :D)

So what'd you think of that little twist? Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I'm on a plane right now, and I'm EXHAUSTED! My plane was supposed to leave at seven but then didn't leave until like nine so...

It's 11:34 PM and I'm still on a plane :(

So I knew I wasn't going to be able to update at all this week so I figured I'd write on the plane!

And OMG what did you guys think of the episode last week? Best Haleb scenes in a long time, I think. :)

So review, follow, favorite. :)

Thanks for reading

-Meghan XOXO


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

So I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel really awful and I'm going to update my other stories ASAP too. Please don't hate me and please don't stop reading just cuz it takes me a while to update; I will update eventually, even if it takes a while! :)

LINE BREAK

About Three Weeks Later:

"Wahhhhh!" Caleb woke up, hearing Charlotte screaming.

So he got up and walked to the nursery and over to her crib. He looked down to see her beautiful little face scrunched up, her mouth open in a wide "O".

He picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly. "Shhhhh."

After a couple of minutes of Caleb rocking her and shhhhing her, she finally stopped crying.

He put her back down in her crib, but he didn't leave.

He just stood over the side of her crib and watched her. He watched her squirm around and suck her thumb. He watched her gurgle happily and kick her feet excitedly. He watched her as she looked up at him with her perfect little blue eyes, looking content and happy.

He ran his index finger over her tiny hand and she curled it around his finger.

He felt a huge smile spread across his face.

"I love you so much, you know that, Char?" he said quietly, grinning at her.

She gurgled then and he knew that she was telling him that she knew how much he loved her.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, Hanna woke up and immediately noticed the empty space beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She didn't know where her husband was, but she could guess.

She got up and walked to the nursery.

She opened the door slowly and stepped inside silently.

She saw Caleb standing by the crib with his back to her and the door.

"I love you so much, you know that, Char?" she heard him whisper to her.

She looked at his back for a few seconds before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his stomach from behind.

He turned around as soon as he felt her arms around him.

"Hey, you," he said, kissing her gently. "I tried not to wake you up."

"You didn't," she said, smiling at him.

Then she reached into the crib and picked up Charlotte.

"Can we take her back to bed with us?" she asked him sweetly, cradling her daughter so that Char's head was right over her heart.

"Of course we can," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love spending time with my two perfect girls."

Together, they walked back to their room. Hanna laid Charlotte down on a pillow in the middle of the bed, and sat down cross-legged next to her.

Caleb sat down on the other side of Charlotte and leaned against the headboard.

Caleb tickled Charlotte's foot and she screamed happily, and squirmed.

"I love you guys," Caleb said, looking from Charlotte to Hanna.

"We love you, too. So much," Hanna said, grinning at him.

Just then, Charlotte screamed excitedly, interrupting their moment and making them both laugh.

Then they heard a voice downstairs.

"Caleb? Hanna?" Jamie called loudly. He had been living with them for almost three weeks now, and Caleb was finally warming up to the idea of having him around. But not when he interrupted their lazy mornings!

"What's he doing?" Hanna groaned.

"I have no idea. I'll go talk to him," Caleb said, standing up.

"Alright. But DON'T be rude," she demanded.

He turned to face her.

"When am I ever rude?" he asked with a straight face.

Hanna burst out laughing.

"Just please be nice," she said, once she'd stopped laughing.

"Fine. I will," he said, rolling his eyes. "But don't get up. I'll be right back."

He left room, walked down the stairs, and found Jamie standing at the front door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked his father, annoyed. "It's not even 7:30!"

"Well, Hanna's told me that Char usually wakes up around seven so I just figured you guys would already be up," he explained. "And it seems like you are."

"We were still in bed," he exclaimed, annoyed.

"Well, you can go back to bed. I'll just make you guys some breakfast for when you're ready," he said in an attempt to make up for interrupting their morning.

"Alright. Thank you," Caleb said, appreciating his implied apology.

And with that, he ran up the stairs and was about to go back to their bedroom when he saw that Hanna was in the nursery.

He stepped inside to see Hanna standing at the changing table, changing Charlotte's diaper.

"Hanna, I thought we decided you were going to stay in bed," he groaned.

"Actually, YOU decided that. She needed to be changed."

"So...we can go lay in bed again?" he asked hopefully.

"No. We're all up, no one's going back to bed now."

"Han-na," he groaned.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs," she said, picking up Charlotte as she finished changing her.

"FINE," he sighed.

They went downstairs to find Jamie in the kitchen, coffee in the pot and making eggs, bacon and toast.

"Morning," he said, turning around when he heard them.

"Good morning," Hanna said cheerily.

Jamie set two plates filled with food on the table.

"For you guys. I just wanna thank you again for letting me stay here," he said.

"Of course!" Hanna exclaimed, smiling and sitting down with Charlotte in her arms.

Jamie noticed that Caleb was still standing there and said jokingly,

"It IS edible, you know."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I just..." he said, forcing a smile.

Hanna gave him a strange look and went back to eating.

Charlotte started to cry.

"I know you're hungry, sweetie, but Mommy needs to eat, too," she cooed, smiling at her daughter.

"I'll feed her," Caleb volunteered, reaching out to take her from his wife.

"No, it's fine, I'll be quick, just eat," she insisted.

"No, let me do it, you eat," he repeated.

"How bout I feed her?" Jamie interrupted.

They both looked at him and he could see the hesitation on their faces.

"It'll be fine, I promise, I know how to feed a baby," he reassured them.

"Alright. I'll make the bottle," Hanna agreed.

She made a bottle and handed it to Jamie, who sat down at the table across from them and began to feed her.

Then the phone rang.

Caleb answered and then handed it to Hanna.

"Audrey," he mouthed.

"Hello?" Hanna answered.

"Hanna!" her assistant exclaimed.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked. She'd only been to the office once since she'd been back in California.

"Everything's great. But everyone wants to meet your little bundle of joy!" she said excitedly.

Hanna laughed.

"YOU'VE already met her," she pointed out. Audrey had come over to see them last week.

"Well I know, but everyone ELSE wants to meet her. Are you doing anything important today?" she asked quickly.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"So you're coming? Great! Well I have to go take a shower and get ready so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Hanna laughed, hanging up.

"How do you feel about coming to the office today?" Hanna asked Caleb.

He groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Everyone wants to meet Char but this is only my second time going since I've been back, and I want to go around checking everything out. And I don't want to have to have a baby carrier with me the whole time."

"Then don't bring Char," he suggested.

"That's the whole reason I'm going!" she exclaimed, annoyed that he hadn't been paying attention.

He sighed. "Fine," he gave in.

"I love you!" she squealed, giving him a hug.

"You should," he pointed out, making her smile.

Hanna and Caleb finished eating while Jamie continued to feed Char.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Hanna said. "Will you bring her upstairs when she's done her bottle?" she asked Jamie.

"Sure," he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. Come on," she said, grabbing Caleb's arm and pulling him toward the stairs.

Once they were in their bedroom, Hanna immediately went to their huge closet.

She took two tops out and held them up to show Caleb.

"Pink or purple?" she asked him.

"I don't care. You look beautiful no matter what," he said, kissing her forehead.

"No, seriously," she whined. "Which one?"

"Uh...pink, I guess," he said unsurely.

"Kay. Pink it is," she said, taking her pajama top off and putting on the pink button-up blouse, then changing out of her pajama pants an into a black pencil skirt, all while Caleb was watching, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"I just...I don't know how I ever got so lucky. I never thought I'd have an amazing, beautiful, perfect wife like you," he said.

"Why are you so sweet?" she asked him.

"It just comes naturally," he told her, smirking.

He leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first, then it became more heated, like it always did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

But they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They pulled apart to see Jamie standing there with Charlotte.

"Sorry," he said uncomfortably. "Am I...interrupting something?"

"Of course not," Hanna said quickly at the same time Caleb said, in a very annoyed tone,

"Yes," making Hanna smack his arm.

"She finished her bottle," Jamie said.

"Alright, thanks, I'll take her," Hanna said, reaching out to take her from him.

LINE BREAK

I've been SOOOOOOOOOOO busy and I haven't had time to write! I'm sorryyyyyyyy! And I swear it's going to get more exciting soon, but for now it's just gonna be fluff. So if there's any future Haleb scenes you want, then review letting me know what you want to see.

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW, follow, favorite, please.

Reviews=Motivation=Quicker updates :)

-Meghan XOXO


	23. Author's Note

No not an update. Just an Author's Note! I am freaking depressed and angry and pissed off and confused and depressed and angry! You have NO idea how upset I am!

Did y'all hear about Tyler Blackburn moving to Ravenswood?! I can't freakin believe it! What am I going to do without my Haleb?! He CAN'T leave Pretty Little Liars unless the writers want to DIE!

If you think you are as upset as me (which is impossible!) leave a review and I'll PM you or you can just PM me! Or id you just have no idea what I'm talking about. I need a fellow Haleb shipper to talk to! Everyone else either laughs at me or thinks I'm crazy when I cry about it but they don't know how much I love my Haleb!

My life is over! I will DIE without Haleb! And I'm not joking! I'll have no idea what to do with myself!

I really hope it turns out either

1. Caleb will be on Pretty Little Liars too.

Or

2. He and Hanna will stay together.

I NEED my Haleb!

And I'm being legit here, we should start a petition to make Caleb stay on Pretty Little Liars! I am NOT joking!

I need my Haleb!

:( :( :( :( :(

3

(This is my heart breaking)

I'm pretty sure I'm about to die, guys!


End file.
